Encuentros
by laurana-malfoy-rin
Summary: aqui esta el chap 7! siento haber tardado tanto, ginny y draco solos en el aula, draco tiene mucho qeu decir, y ginny tiene mucho qeu agradecerle....
1. Default Chapter

ya casi esta- se decía Ginny a si misma cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la bola. Hacía frío y llovía, se notaba que estaba a punto de empezar el invierno, Ginny estaba entrenando Quidditch, porque dentro de tres días tendría su primer partido, nada mas y nada menos que contra Slytherin.  
  
-te cogí- exclamó encantada mientras sujetaba fuertemente la bola, no sabía con seguridad a qué altura estaba, porque con la lluvia y la tormenta y el cielo nocturno no se veía ni el suelo, pero supuso que estaba a mucha altura. El destello de un rayo cayó a su lado, asustándola y haciéndola caer de su escoba, cayó, seguía cayendo mientras recordaba como Harry le había dado la gran noticia de que había sido seleccionada para ocupar el puesto que había quedado libre de cazadora.  
  
-----------FLAS BACK---------  
  
Ginny estaba sentada en la sala común, haciendo los deberes de Snape, estaba aburrida de esa asignatura, ella era muy buena estudiante y sacaba muy buenas notas en todas las asignaturas menos en esa, que se le daba fatal, y además Snape siempre aprovechaba para bajarle puntos a su casa.  
  
¡esto es imposible!- exclamó desesperada al ver que no le salía la poción.  
  
-¿necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó una voz conocida.  
  
-ah!!!, hola Harry- dijo poniéndose nerviosa, como hacía cada vez que el estaba cerca, aun le gustaba, ya no tanto como antes, pero aun le quedaba algo. Ginny estaba en quinto curso, por lo tanto Harry en sexto, y el siempre la ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Harry se sentó a su lado, Ginny cerró su libro, no iba a dejar que la estúpida asignatura le estropeara el momento.  
  
Vengo a darte una gran noticia –dijo sonriéndole.  
  
¿ah sí?- pregunto Ginny intrigada.  
  
Veras, es que el puesto de cazadora del equipo ha quedado vacante, y bueno... tu eres muy buena jugadora, te he visto jugar y me preguntaba si te interesaba.  
  
¿que si me interesa? –preguntó Ginny feliz. –Claro que si, llevo queriendo entrar en el equipo desde que llegué a Howarts.  
  
¿si? –exclamó Harry muy feliz –que bien, mañana es el primer entrenamiento.  
  
Y salió de allí saltando. Después del entrenamiento, que había ido muy bien, todo el mundo decía que lo había hecho genial, decidió que entrenaría un poco mas por su cuenta. Y así es como todas las noches desde hacía tres semanas iba a entrenar por la noche.  
  
--------- FIN FLAS BACK-------------  
  
Draco vio como Ginny caía de la escoba, llevaba mas de dos semanas viendo jugar a la chica todas las noches, desde que un día había venido a entrenar y la vio volando no había podido dejar de mirarla como un tonto cada vez que la veía. Ahora la vio caer y sin esperar ni un solo momento se montó en su escoba y salió disparado hacia ella. Ginny se estaba preparando para el gran golpe que llevaría, cuando notó como unos fuertes brazos la agarraban, antes de que el mundo a su alrededor se volviera negro solo atinó a ver unos penetrantes ojos grises que clavaban la mirada en su cara.  
  
-parece que se despierta –escuchó Ginny que decían unas voces todavía desconocidas a su lado.  
  
-¿Draco? –preguntó la chica en su susurro.  
  
¿qué ha dicho? –pregunto una voz que reconoció como la de Ron.  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos, estaba en la enfermería, a su alrededor estaban los gemelos, Ron, Hermione y Harry Ginny se incorporó.  
  
-¿qué tal estas? –le preguntó su hermano, acercándose.  
  
bien, ¿que me ha pasado?  
  
por lo que nos contó la señora Pomfrey –esta vez era Harry el que hablaba, mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la cama –alguien, no nos quiso decir quien, te trajo, estabas entrenando y te caíste de la escoba.  
  
¿y por que no te quiso decir quien me había traído?  
  
No lo se.  
  
Pasaron un par de días, Ginny ya había dejado la enfermería y volvía a hacer vida normal, pero no sin saber por qué no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos grises, eso ya le había costado bastantes puntos a su casa. Ginny estaba casi segura de que había sido Malfoy el que la había ayudado, pero como no estaba segura no quiso meter la pata, por lo que fue a hablar con la señora Pomfrey, al principio ella no se lo quiso decir, pero después de que Ginny le rogara confirmó sus sospechas. Al cabo de tres días de eso la chica volvió por la noche al campo de Quidditch a entrenar, pero ya estaba ocupado. Ginny vio como un chico rubio, con la capa de Slytherin volaba de un lado para otro rápidamente sin ningún problema, la vio y bajo.  
  
¿qué te pasa, Weasley? –dijo acercándosele -¿tanto te gusto que me espías?  
  
tan modesto como siempre –dijo Ginny sentándose en el suelo y Malfoy, sorprendentemente, se sentó a su lado.  
  
Gracias –dijo la chica tras un silencio incómodo  
  
¿por qué? Si estoy aquí es porque quiero, no es por hacerte compañía.  
  
Ginny, aguantando las ganas de decirle un par de cosas que lo harían enfadar y empezar a discutir de nuevo contestó calmada:  
  
me refiero a lo del otro día, se que fuiste tu el que me ayudó cuando me caí de la escoba.  
  
-ah eso –dijo Draco bajando la cabeza, no entendía lo que le pasaba con esa chica, ¡pero si era una Weasley, por el amor de Dios! –vuelas fatal –dijo volviendo a su tono despectivo de siempre.  
  
ni que tu volaras bien  
  
¿es que acaso vuelas tu mejor que yo?  
  
Pues si  
  
Ja, eso lo veremos en el partido, maldita comadreja  
  
Pues lo veremos, estúpida serpiente –dijo mientras se ponía de pie.  
  
Te voy a ganar  
  
No, eres tu contra Harry, no tienes nada que hacer  
  
¡habló la maldita presidenta del club de fans de Potter!  
  
Yo no soy la presidenta de nada.  
  
Pobrecita Wealey, Potter pasa de ti y tu lo sigues defendiendo, eres patética.  
  
pues tu.. eres... un .... –pero no terminó, salió corriendo, esperaba oír una carcajada de Malfoy o algo así, pero sin embargo notó como unos brazos fuertes la abrazaban por detrás.  
  
Ginny sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda  
  
lo siento, no quería decir lo que dije –dijo la apagada voz de Malfoy en su oído.  
  
Ginny se giró y vio los ojos de Draco clavándose en ella, Draco le acarició la mejilla y se acercó a ella lentamente y la besó en los labios, Ginny estaba paralizada, no sabía que hacer, notaba los fríos labios de Malfoy acariciando los suyos, y sin saber por qué, le correspondió al beso, abrió lentamente los labios y notó como la lengua del chico y la suya se juntaban, Draco la agarró suavemente de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el, Ginny puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, no sabía por qué hacía eso, pero no podía parar, los brazos de él la sujetaban fuertemente, como temiendo que se escapara. Entonces Ginny se separó bruscamente de él, lo miró por un momento a los ojos y salió corriendo, dejando a un atónito y sorprendido Malfoy mirando para ella.  
  
Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero que os guste, ya puse algo de emoción en el primer capitulo, jeje, bueno espero que me dejéis reveiws y me deis opiniones 


	2. el dia despues

Aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo de encuentros:  
  
EL DIA DESPUES  
  
Draco se separó de Ginny, se mojó los labios con la lengua y torció la boca en lo que a ella le pareció una sonrisa, el chico salió hacia el castillo sonriendo y dejando atrás a una paralizada Ginny. Draco llegó a su sala común y cuando consiguió quitarse a Pansy de encima fue a su habitación, al ser prefecto tenía un cuarto para el solo y podía estar tranquilo y pensar en alto.  
  
esta bien, ya la he besado, así que ahora me quito a esa pobretona mugrosa de la cabeza ¿vale?, la tontería ya pasó –se ordenaba a si mismo mientras daba vueltas por su habitación  
  
Ginny, por su parte, tardo un momento en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo fue hacia el castillo tocándose los labios, con una mezcla de asco y otro sentimiento que no pudo o no quería reconocer. Cuando llegó a la habitación se metió en la cama con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, aunque tardo un buen rato en dormirse, al final lo consiguió.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Draco bajó a desayunar con Pansy colgada de su cuello, no lo soltaba y eso que Draco la estaba insultando todo el camino de su sala común hasta el comedor.  
  
ay, Drakito, ¿por qué no me das un beso? Hace mucho que no me das uno...  
  
anda Pansy, hazme un favor y pierdete ¿si?  
  
Draco continuaba intentando separarse a la pesada de Pansy cuando vio a Ginny, bajaba por la escaleras, estaba sonriendo y hablando con... "¡¡¡POTTER!!! ¿cómo se atreve?, bueno... bien mirado a mi me da igual" empezó a pensar tratando de convencerse a si mismo, pero desde que la había besado había sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad, porque no había podido dejar de pensar en volver a besarla desde entonces. "es una pobretona y estúpida Weasley, y además es ridícula con su... y su....", pero no era capaz de encontrarle defectos por mas que lo intentaba.  
  
Ginny había salido de la sala común cuando se encontró con Harry, que empezó a hablarle sobre el partido de Quidditch y a darle algunos consejos.  
  
si quieres puedo ayudarte, ¿quieres que quedemos hoy a la noche para entrenar juntos?  
  
No, da igual, prefiero entrenar por mi cuenta, pero a lo mejor la semana que viene ¿vale?  
  
Como quieras, ¿escuchaste el chiste que estuvo contando ayer Neville por toda la sala común?  
  
No, cuentamelo –pidió Ginny distraída mientras bajaba las escaleras, Harry empezó a contarle el chiste, cuando terminó a ella no le hizo nada de gracia, pero aun así intentó reírse, aunque se paró en seco al ver a Draco besando a Pansy con furia en medio del pasillo  
  
Que baboso es –dijo Harry mirando a la pareja  
  
Si .-dijo Ginny colérica, Harry la miró y frunció el ceño, esta se acercó mas a Harry y le sonrió, este le devolvió la sonrisa y entraron juntos en el gran comedor, mientras Ginny miraba de reojo y con desprecio a Malfoy  
  
No te atragantes con el desayuno, Weasley –le dijo Draco separándose de Pansy, que lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos  
  
Y tu no te atragantes con su lengua, idiota –le contestó agarrando a Harry, que ya le iba a decir algo a Draco  
  
Draco vio como ambos entraban juntos en el Gran Comedor y lanzó una maldición, iba a ir tras ellos para desayunar cuando Pansy se le lanzó, la verdad es que besarla fue lo único que se le ocurrió al ver a Ginny, y había sido estúpido y asqueroso.  
  
guau, Draco ¿por qué no vamos a mi cuarto? –le dijo Pansy emocionada tratando de besarlo  
  
pierdete, Parkinson –la apartó de malas formas y fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Durante el desayuno Draco no hablo con nadie, Blaise le contaba algo, pero el solo hacía que escuchaba, porque no podía quitar la vista de la mesa de Griffindor, Ginny no se había sentado con Harry, estaba con sus compañeras de cuarto. Pansy lo estaba poniendo nervioso, porque no dejaba de darle mordisquitos en la oreja, aunque no le dijo nada al ver la cara que puso Ginny cuando los vio.  
  
¿qué te ocurre, Gin?, llevas todo el desayuno ida –le preguntó Kate  
  
nada ¿por? –dijo volviendo a la realidad  
  
no se, estas rara, mira quien se acerca!! –exclamo en un susurro emocionado  
  
mientras Harry se acercaba y se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja  
  
ya hablé con Herm, ella lo entretiene y tu y yo vamos a ver su regalo ¿vale? – Ginny asintió, el cumple de Ron sería dentro de unos días y Herm, Harry y ella le iban a comprar un regalo en Howsmeade –nos vemos luego –le dijo alejándose –adiós, Kate  
  
Ginny se dio cuenta como Kate miraba a Harry, estaba muy claro que le gustaba, aunque a Ginny no le importó, lo sospechaba desde hacía tiempo y Kate era muy amiga suya como para enfadarse con ella por una tontería.  
  
Draco desde su mesa echaba chispas, vio como Harry se acercaba a Ginny y le susurraba algo al oído, ella sonreía y luego el se iba contento. Luego vio como la chica se levantaba de su silla e iba hacia la puerta, cortó la conversación con Blaise y fue tras ella "se va a enterar" se decía a sí mismo  
  
eh!!, estúpida –la llamo varias veces –Weasley! –la agarró con fuerza del brazo -¿es que tu pobreza afecta a tu oído?  
  
¿qué demonios quieres? ¡y no me toques! –se soltó de el, que la miraba de arriba a abajo con la boca torcida  
  
"¿y ahora que le digo?" penso el rápidamente  
  
que tonta eres –le soltó de repente  
  
malfoy, vete a la mierda  
  
no sin ti –dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica, se dio la vuelta y se fue triunfante  
  
Ginny solto un gruñido y se fue a sus clases, ya llegaba tarde por culpa del maldito idiota ese. El día lo pasó horrible, en sus dos clases seguidas de pociones hizo perder a su casa 20 puntos, McGonagall la riñó por no atender y cada vez que iba de una clase a otra se encontraba con Malfoy, que le soltaba cualquier bordería, no consiguió sacárselo de la cabeza en todo el día. No fue a cenar solo por no encontrárselo, además mañana era sábado y tenía que ir con Harry a Howsmeade a por el regalo de Ron "mañana voy a estar todo el día a solas con Harry" penso sin emoción metiéndose en la cama.  
  
Mientras, en le Gran Comedor, Draco buscaba a Ginny con la mirada, había dedicado toda su clase de astronomía a preparar una larga lista de insultos para ella.  
  
-  
  
hola!!!, ya se que el capitulo me quedo un poco corto pero bueno..., hoy no estaba inspirada, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis reviews con vuestras opiniones. Gracias a todas las que me habéis enviado reviews, aquí están vuestras contestaciones:  
  
Leo Black le-fay: bueno... el primer capitulo era rápido, pero en el segundo ambos recapacitan, haber que pasa despues, aunque tienes razón con eso de que la vida son dos días!!, pero en los fics es mejor un poco de emocion, jeje  
  
Kira-agp: hola nena!!!, ¿te gusto?, ne alegro y no te preocupes que la continuo pronto, ya te contare lo que tengo pensado para que me aconsejes, muchos besos y espero verte pronto, el jueves ya vuelvo.  
  
LadyVega: hola, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que lo siga haciendo, muchos besos y espero que me cuentes que te pareció 


	3. en busca del regalo

Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo de encuentros, espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me mandaron reviews, me encantaron.  
  
BUSCANDO EL REGALO  
  
Ginny se despertó temprano, el sol entraba a través de las cortinas. En la habitación el sonido de los ronquidos de Hermione ahuyentaba a las demás compañeras de cuarto, que ya habían salido en las primeras barcas que llevaban al pueblo. Ginny se tiro contenta sobre la cama de su amiga, que despertó sobresaltada.  
  
Ginny, es sábado, déjame dormir  
  
Ya, tranqui, tu duerme, yo me voy con Harry, el segundo grupo sale ahora tu acuérdate de entretener a Ron  
  
si, no te preocupes, pásalo bien con Harry –dijo bostezando  
  
lo mismo digo  
  
se vistió rápidamente con unos piratas negros y una camiseta blanca, salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Corrió hasta llegar al hall, Harry la esperaba mirando el reloj  
  
lo siento –dijo Ginny respirando agitadamente –no pude llegar antes  
  
tranqui, estas muy guapa ¿vamos? –Harry le tendió un brazo y Ginny lo agarro sonriente.  
  
Vaya vaya ¿a quien tenemos aquí?, al gran Potter y a la poca cosa Weasley –la sarcástica y fría voz de Draco hizo que ambos se pararan en seco  
  
Largate, Malfoy  
  
¿o si no que? ¿es que acaso pongo nerviosa a tu novia? –se acerco a Ginny y Harry se puso en el medio  
  
malfoy, como te atrevas a.....  
  
mira, maldito idiota, como no nos dejas en paz de una vez te transformo en eunuco –la exasperada voz de Ginny dejo a Draco y a Harry plantados en el suelo mirando para ella. Draco la miro maliciosamente y se fue a donde estaba Blaise, que miraba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Draco, creí que tenías mejor gusto ¿la pobretona?  
  
Callate, ¿de verdad crees que me gusta esa idiota? –cogió a Pansy y salieron detrás de Ginny y Harry.  
  
Llegaron a Howsmeade y fueron a echar un ojo a las primeras tiendas que vieron, Harry invitó a Ginny a unos bocadillos y los comieron sentados en un parque que había por ahí. Habían visto muchas cosas que le podrían gustar a Ron, pero prefirieron echar otro ojo por la tarde. Cuando por la tarde siguieron mirando en las tiendas se encontraron muchas veces "casualmente" con Draco en la puerta de todas a las que entraron.  
  
ay, Drakito, ya me aburro de dar tantas vueltas, ¿por qué no vamos a un lugar donde podamos estar solos?  
  
Ya calla, Pansy, si quieres puedes irte.  
  
Ginny llevaba todo el día de tienda en tienda con Harry, y se dio cuenta, por primera vez desde que estaba con el chico que no sonreía nerviosamente, ni se había sonrojado, ni estaba preocupada todo el rato por lo que el chico pensara de ella.  
  
Draco vio como Ginny salía con el idiota de Potter de otra tienda, llevaban dos bolsas, por primera vez Draco miro el reloj, eran las 7.30, el cielo estaba empezando a oscurecer y los carros no tardarían en venir a recogerlos. Vio como la chica lo miraba y resoplaba, el solo le sonrió maliciosamente, la sonrisa que traía mientras hablaba con Harry se le borró cuando salió de la tienda y vio a Draco apoyado en la pared y discutiendo con ´Pansy.  
  
¡Ginny! –la llamó Kate  
  
kate, hola, oye ¿por qué no vais tu y Harry hasta las tres escobas y me esperáis ahí?, yo voy enseguida  
  
vale –dijo Harry cogiendo las bolsas, por fin se habían decidido, le habían comprado el uniforme del equipo de Quidditch que el gustaba a Ron y un equipo completo para su escoba.  
  
Draco vio como Ginny se despedía de sus amigos y se quedaba quieta delante de la puerta de la tienda mirándolo  
  
.  
  
Pansy, largate, y no discutas –el tono frío y autoritario en que se lo dijo la asusto.  
  
Pansy lo miro desconcertada, pero no discutió, sabia que sería inútil y que lo único que conseguiría seria poner de mal humor al chico. se giró indignada y caminó hacia un grupo de chicos sonriendo y moviendo las caderas exageradamente.  
  
Draco espero a que la pesada de Pansy se alejara, cuando la chica ya estaba concentrada en un grupo de Hufflepufs Draco caminó hacia Ginny.  
  
Ginny vio como Draco se acercaba a ella, el cielo estaba oscuro y pocos alumnos caminaban por la calle.  
  
ven –le dijo Draco fríamente caminando hacia un parque  
  
no, ven tu –le dijo la chica caminando hacia el lado contrario.  
  
Draco quedo quieto un momento pensando en si debería seguirla o replicarle, pero sabia que si hacia lo ultimo no pararían de discutir en toda la noche, y no era eso precisamente lo que quería hacer. Resignado, la siguió hacia donde ella caminaba sin preocuparse de si el chico la seguía, caminaban a cierta distancia el uno del otro. Ginny saludaba a muchos compañeros del colegio y Draco se fijó en como ellos se giraban para verla atentamente, luego reparaban en su presencia y lo miraban con miedo y asco, pero Draco ya estaba acostumbrado. Llegaron a un parque, y Ginny se sentó en un columpio, Draco se sentó en otro. Se hizo un silencio que duro unos segundos hasta que Ginny lo rompió  
  
¿a ti que demonios te pasa?  
  
¿a mi? ¿por qué lo dices? –dijo inocentemente  
  
primero me besas, luego me insultas y ahora me acosas  
  
¿que yo te acoso?!!!  
  
Llevas persiguiéndome toda la tarde  
  
Creida  
  
Idiota  
  
Tonta  
  
Estúpido –grito la chica poniéndose en pie  
  
Pobretona –djio Draco imitandola  
  
¿tu que demonios tienes en la cabeza? Si es que tienes algo  
  
a ti  
  
¿qué?  
  
A ti, a ti te tengo en la cabeza, y no te puedo sacar y no es porque no lo haya intentado. –dijo como excusa  
  
Se hizo un silencio en el que Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima a Ginny, la chica por su parte, solo estaba apoyada en un árbol mirando al suelo, Draco se acercó a ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos, y ninguno apartó la mirada. Draco se acercó mas a ella, estaban uno en frente del otro, Draco ya podía saborear los labios de la chica cuando Ginny empezó a reír sin poder parar, eso enfadó mucho a Draco  
  
¿que te pasa?  
  
Si crees que soy como la idiota de Pansy estas muy confundido  
  
¿qué?  
  
No vas a jugar conmigo Malfoy –le dijo antes de irse dejando a Darco ahí parado  
  
me parece que se te resiste –le dijo Blaise saliendo de entre los arboles y sin poder parar de reír. Draco miró a Blaise con odio y luego fue hacia los carruajes sin dar explicaciones.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()  
  
bueno, hasta aquí el tercer capitulo, no os olvideis de mandar rr que necesito motivaciones para seguir con el fic!!!!!!!!!, besos y hasta que actualice 


	4. entrenamientos, adevertencias y baños

BUENO, AQUÍ ESTA EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE ENCUENTROS, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!, ME ENCANTAN.

ENTRENAMIENTOS, ADVERTENCIAS Y BAÑOS

Feliz cumpleaños!!! –dijeron Ginny, Hermione y Harry lanzándose sobre Ron, que aun dormía.

Ron se despertó al momento y abrazó a sus amigos, abrió los regalos y se puso como una moto cuando los vio.

me voy ahora mismo a ponerle esto a mi escoba, ya verás la envidia que me va a tener George cuando me vea con la camiseta del equipo. –decía emocionado recorriendo la habitación.

Me parece que hemos acertado –dijo Ginny a Harry, que solo asintió

Bajaron a desayunar sonrientes, todo el mundo felicitaba a Ron, y este comentaba emocionado los regalos que le habían hecho sus amigos.

Draco, desde su mesa, veía al trío odioso y a Ginny al lado de ellos, no sabía que le pasaba con esa chica, pero cada vez que la veía se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, la noche anterior se la había pasado recordándose que era una Weasley, una pobretona y una niña tonta, pero cada vez estaba más seguro que nada de eso le desagradaba. Y el hecho de que lo hubiera rechazado lo incitaba mas a conquistarla, aunque solo fuera para demostrarle que con el no se jugaba.

Cuando Ginny terminó de desayunar bajó con los de su clase hasta las mazmorras para su doble clase de pociones, se encontró de frente a Draco, a Pansy y a Blaise. Draco la miró y luego aparto la vista, pero pasó por su lado y le puso algo en la mano, Ginny miró a su alrededor, nadie se había dado cuenta. La pelirroja abrió la nota disimuladamente "te guste o no, serás mía, pobretona".

espera sentado, no te vayas a cansar, imbécil –dijo Ginny tirando la nota después de romperla en pedazos

Ginny!! ¿me estas escuchando?

Ehh..... si

Ya, seguro ¡no estarías pensando otra vez en Harry! –dijo con tristeza y llamando la atención de algunos alumnos, que la miraban sorprendidos

No, y baja la voz, hablando de Harry ¿qué tal ayer con el?

Bien –murmuro

¿solo bien?

Ay, Ginny, tu sabes que yo nunca te haría eso

Puedes estar tranquila

¿ya no te gusta? –la pelirroja negó con la cabeza- ¿y eso? ¿así de un día para otro? ¿quién es?

¿quién es quien?

El tío que ha conseguido sacarte a Harry de la cabeza ¿quién si no?

No digas........

15 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y cállese ya Weasley o la próxima vez serán 50 –les dijo Snape dejando claro que ya había llegado a clase

Cuando por fin terminaron las clases de la mañana se fueron a comer

Ey, Gin, hola Kate –les dijo Harry sentándose a su lado

Hola Harry –dijo Kate poniéndose roja, Ginny rió ante la actitud de su amiga, "como no me he dado cuenta antes de que a Kate le gusta Harry?"

Oye ¿cómo llevas lo del Quidditch? Mañana es el primer partido y....

Ay madre!! Es verdad!!,

No me digas que te habías olvidado

No, bueno si, pero solo un poco, pero no te preocupes que no voy a bajar de la escoba hasta mañana

¿necesitas ayuda?

No, no, pero gracias, tu quédate con Kate..... pasadlo bien

Ginny salió corriendo, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Kate, que sonrió un poco.

Ginny corrió hasta su cuarto, cogió su escoba y fue hasta el campo de Quidditch

bueno, no esta mal –dijo resoplando tras tres horas de entrenamiento, se tumbo en la hierba y se quedó ahí un rato, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Vuelas bien –le dijo una voz fría tras ella

Gracias –dijo mirando al moreno que estaba frente a ella

No nos han presentado, soy Blaise Zabini

Yo Virginia Weasley –Ginny le extendió la mano, Blaise se la agarró y la atrajo hacia sí, dándole dos besos en la mejilla.

Por lo que veo mañana nos enfrentamos –dijo Blaise un poco molesto al ver como la chica se soltaba de el y se ponía a distancia.

¿eres del equipo?

Si, soy golpeador

Siguieron hablando un buen rato, mientras Blaise le daba consejos a Ginny, ella en lo referente a Quidditch lo tenía todo controlado, de lo que tenía miedo era de los nervios.

bueno, yo me voy, Draco me debe de andar buscando

hasta mañana

Blaise le dedicó a Ginny una de sus sonrisas mas amables, le costaba arrugar tanto la cara, las risas frías eran mas fáciles "que tonta, caerá fácilmente", pensaba sonriente mientras caminaba hacia el castillo.

¿qué demonios te crees que estas haciendo?

Draco! –dijo un poco sorprendido- ¿a que te refieres?

No te hagas el tonto, aléjate de ella, no tiene nada que ver en.....

¿o si no que? –preguntó desafiante- a tu padre le encantará saber a que clase de fulanas frecuentas

Draco le soltó un puñetazo a Blaise en toda la cara, este se quedó tumbado en el suelo, con una mano ensangrentada en la nariz

antes de que tu le digas nada, te mato, y ahora lárgate, y piensa las palabras antes de decirlas

Blaise se levantó y fue hacia le castillo. Lucius y el padre de Blaise, ambos mortífagos, servían a Voldemort incondicionalmente. Ambos sabían con seguridad que Blaise servía al Lord oscuro y que no le fallaría, pero de Draco no estaban tan seguros, y Lucius le había pedido a Blaise que lo vigilara y lo informara si hacía cosas raras, y eso hacia Blaise, bueno eso y hacer todo lo posible para quitar a Draco de su camino, Draco tenía un inmenos poder que ni el mismo conocía, pero Voldemort si, y por eso lo necesitaba. Si Draco no quería unirse a ellos tendría que morir, y Blaise estaría encantado de poder matarlo.

Ginny recogía sus cosas, estaba al lado del lago, y estaba empezando a llover, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y no había alumnos por ahí.

Weasley –le dijo la ya conocida voz de Draco a su espalda

¿qué quieres Malfoy?

No te acerques a Zabini –le ordeno autoritariamente

Gracias por el consejo –dijo secamente y pasando de el

No es un consejo, es una orden

¿y tu quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes?

Aun por encima que teprotejo, pero ¿qué te pasa?, ¿es que eres tan tonta como pobre?, ¿o es que tus hermanos te han pegado la idiotez?

Ginny no se lo pensó dos veces, antes de que Malfoy dijera alguna tontería mas lo empujo, este callo al lago. Ginny se tiró al suelo de la risa.

idiota ¿pero que has hecho? –le gritó desde el agua "te vas a enterar"

Entonces el empezó a agitar mucho los brazos, y a hundirse un poco, Ginny paró de reír al ver que Draco se estaba ahogando, el cogió una buena bocanada de aire y se hundió. Ginny se quedó parada delante del lago, se quitó la túnica y los zapatos y se lanzó al agua. Llegó a la zona donde Draco se había hundido y se sumergió, busco a Draco pero no lo encontró.

mira que eres tonta Weasley –le dijo el a su lado

maldita seas, malfoy que susto me has dado –lo cogió de los hombros y lo hundió

El chico se zafó de Ginny y volvió a la superficie.

¿pretendes matarme, pobretona?

Idiota –dijo ella yendo hacia la orilla

Draco la agarró de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí, Ginny pudo ver la cara de Draco tan cerca que casi se ahoga, el le agarró la mejilla con cuidado y se acercó mas a ella, durante un momento ella cerró los ojos, pero después los abrió rápido al sentir el aliento de Draco sobre sus labios, empujó a Draco hacia atrás, este tragó agua y empezó a toser.

ya te dije que no soy como las tías a las que estas acostumbrado, y en cuanto a Blaise, el ha sido mas amable conmigo en cinco minutos que tu en toda tu vida, así que no te atrevas a darme ordenes

Ambos salieron del agua, Draco pensaba decirle algo, pero se quedo parado al verla, Ginny no llevaba la túnica y tenía puestos unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de asas de licra.

vaya, Weasley, veo que la pobreza te sienta bien –le dijo sonriendo

callate idiota –se puso la túnica con la cara roja, no se había dado cuenta de lo que llevaba encima hasta el comentario de Draco.

Ginny se fue al castillo sin mirar atrás, estaba mojada, sucia, cansada y cabreada, una muy mala combinación. En su habitación no estaban ni Kate ni Herm, se acercó a la habitación de los chicos y reconoció las risas de los cuatro, se metió en la cama y se quedó dormida al momento, aunque tuvo pesadillas con un calamar gigante que tenía la cara de Draco.

Draco, por su lado, llegó a su cuarto, estaba igual de mojado y sucio que Ginny, pero no estaba tan cabreado, el baño había valido mucho la pena, la había tenido cerca y la pudo ver sin túnica, sonrió para sí y se metió en el baño.

Cuando salió, ya con el pijama puesto y el pelo mojado fue hacia la cama, el tenía habitacion para el solo, por ser prefecto y por ser su padre quien era.

hola, Draco –le dijo la fría voz de Lucius desde la chimenea

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

BUENO..... SE QUE NO ESTA MUY BIEN, PERO ES QUE QUERÍA HACER UN CAPITULO INTERMEDIO ENTRE EL PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH Y ASI DE PASO PONGO ALGUN ENCUENTRO MAS, BUENO ESPERO QUE ME DEJEIS VUESTRAS OPINIONES EN LOS RR, QUE POR CIERTO AQUÍ ESTAN LAS CONTESTACIONES DE LOS ANTERIORES:


	5. GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN

GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN 

-hola, Draco –le dijo la fría voz de Lucius desde la chimenea.

Draco se sorprendió al ver al imagen de su padre reflejada entre las llamas que ahora estaban de un verde intenso.

-padre ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó temiéndose que el idiota de Zabini le hubiera dicho algo sobre el y Ginny "en cuanto lo pille lo mato, de esta no se salva", pensaba tratando de ocultar la rabia que sentía, desgraciadamente su padre lo conocía demasiado bien.

-¿es que no te alegras de ver a tu padre? –preguntó divertido y tratando de poner tono ofendido- tenía ganas de verte.

-¿desde cuando? –preguntó sonriente, su padre nunca había tenido instinto paternal por el, al menos no demasiado.

-es que Blaise me ha dicho que llevas unos días comportándote de forma extraña –miró rápidamente a su hijo, tratando de leer algo en la expresión de su hijo, pero este giró rápido la cara para que su padre no notara la rabia y las ganas de matar a ese maldito entrometido

-¿qué yo me comporto de forma extraña?, pues no se a que viene eso

-es igual, pero espero que no estés tramando algo, sabes que no sería...... lo mas sensato –dijo sarcásticamente

Draco no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa fría, lo único sensato sería salir corriendo de allí lo antes posible antes de que Voldemort lo llamara para ponerle la marca, se quedó callado manteniendo la mirada de su padre, que lo miraba preocupado, pero no porque le pudiera pasar algo malo a Draco, si no porque decidiera contarle algo a Dumbledore o decidiera irse, Voldemort lo necesitaba, Draco era de suma importancia, y si este no se unía a los mortífagos y le entregaba su poder a Voldemort, este mismo en persona lo acabaría matando. Y Lucius temía que eso pudiera afectarle, porque su señor no dudaría en eliminarlo a el también si tenía la mínima duda sobre su lealtad.

-de todas formas no era esto lo único que quería decirte –Draco trató de poner cara de interés- Steff (el padre de Blaise) y yo hemos sido convocados por el Lord Oscuro, tiene una misión importante para nosotros –Lucius no pudo evitar la emoción que sentía- aprovecharé para hablarle de ti –Draco puso cara de no hace falta, que no pasó desapercibida por su padre, que lo miró con odio y asco, no entendía como Draco no quería servir al Lord Oscuro- por cierto, mañana tienes partido ¿no?

-si

-pues quiero que ganes, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer el ridículo delante de todo el colegio, y menos delante de Potter, ese maldito crío se parece demasiado a su padre, la diferencia es que yo a el siempre lo dejaba en ridículo (es mentira, pero si el lo dice......)

-si padre –dijo Draco riéndose por dentro, que había visto los recuerdos de su padre en donde James siempre le ganaba al Quidditch, bueno, no solo al Quidditch

-por cierto, ¿tus poderes ya.....? –preguntó muy interesado

-no padre, aun no he notado nada raro

-me voy –la imagen empezó a desaparecer, pero un último mensaje de Lucius el llegó a Draco- y ten cuidado con lo que haces.

Draco fue a hacia la cama y se metió dentro, últimamente su padre le preguntaba continuamente por sus poderes, Lucius le había dicho que en la familia Malfoy todos los hombres al llegar a los 16 años experimentaban un cambio en sus poderes, pero Draco no le dio mucho importancia.

-mañana voy a ganarle a la Weasley, se va a enterar la pobretona esa

A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos estaban en el gran comedor, entusiasmados y deseando ver el primer partido del curso, además era contra los eternos rivales, Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Ginny caminaba hacia Hermione, que la acababa de ver sentada con Ron, todos los alumnos (exceptuando los Slytherin), le daban palmaditas y le deseaban suerte. Ginny se puso de espaldas a la mesa de las serpientes y se quedó de pie mirando a sus amigos.

-¿nerviosa Gin? –le pregunto Ron

-noooo, que va –dijo sarcástica- solo estoy histérica

-¡Ginny!, sabía que estabas aquí, tenemos que ir a los vestuarios, hasta luego chicos. –Harry agarró a Ginny del brazo y la arrastró hasta llegar al campo.

La ahora capitana Angelina esperaba fuera del vestuario mirando en todas direcciones, se le notaban los nervios a un kilometro de distancia.

-al fin –dijo al verlos.

Después de un discurso de media hora salieron al campo montados en sus escobas, los jugadores de ambos equipos estaban en el campo con las escobas en mano.

-estrechaos la mano –gritó la señora Hooch

los jugadores de ambos equipos se acercaron, lo único que se cruzaron fueron amenazas y miradas asesinas

-suerte Virginia –le dijo Blaise sonriendo y dándole la mano. Ginny solo sonrió, le extrañaba la amabilidad repentina del Slytherin.

Draco estaba estrechando la mano de Harry, mas bien luchaban a ver quien la estrechaba mas fuerte y le hacía mas daño al otro mientras se mandaban miradas asesinas. Entonces el rubio giró la cara y vio a Blaise estrechándole la mano a Ginny, se soltó de Harry, que lo miró con los ojos abiertos y lo siguió con la mirada

Tanto Blaise como Ginny vieron como se acercaba Draco con cara de pocos amigos

-os dejo –dijo Blaise con una sonrisa pícara que cabreó a Ginny.

Draco cogió la mano a Ginny y se la estrechó, no se dijeron nada, pero ambos se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, lo cual dejó a Harry mas tranquilo, que los había estado mirando.

-´¡a sus escobas! –gritó la señora Hooch iniciando el partido.

Ginny intentó manejar la histeria y mantener el control, y lo consiguió muy bien, porque entre ella y Angelina hacían muy buen equipo y consiguieron marcar 50 puntos en escasos minutos, Lee Jordan elogiaba a Ginny por el micrófono, pero ella ni lo escuchaba.

Draco, por su lado, buscaba la snich, o al menos eso intentaba, porque no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Ginny, volaba mucho mejor de lo que el pensaba, se acercó a ella un par de veces y le gritó borderías, pero ella solo pasaba de el, y eso lo cabreaba mas.

"trata de concentrarte, Gin" se ordenaba a si misma, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía quitarse de la cabeza al pesado de Malfoy, solo con pensar lo que casi pasa en el lago le ponía los pelos de punta, y cada vez que se acercaba a ella tenía que controlarse para no lanzársele encima.

-ehh, pobretona!! –le gritó Malfoy a su lado

-¿qué quieres idiota?

-¿idiota? Mira quien fue a hablar la gran.......

-vete a por la snich y déjame en paz –dijo antes de salir volando hasta Alicia, que le pasaba la bola

"ojalá pudiera Weasely" penso el chico. Entonces vio algo dorado, y salió volando hacia esa dirección, estaba al lado de los postes, Harry, al verlo también reparó en la pequeña bola dorada y salió volando lo mas rápido que pudo.

Ginny, por su lado, vio a ambos buscadores salir disparados hacia los postes, y por un minuto se quedó parada pensando en quien prefería que lo cogiera. "¿pero que estoy diciendo?, Harry, la tiene que coger Harry, y ya deja de pensar tonterías Ginny".

La pelirroja vio como una buldger iba dirigida a ella, la esquivó por poco, pero la buldger giró y volvió a lanzarse sobre Ginny, ella salió volando lo mar rápido que su escoba le permitía, y voló hacia arriba, esperando que alguien se diera cuenta y le quitara la bola loca de encima. Pero su escoba no era lo suficientemente rápida y la buldger la alcanzó a unos 100 metros del suelo, lo ultimo que sintió antes de perder el conocimiento fue un gran golpe en la cabeza.

Draco volaba lo mas rápido que pudo para alcanzar la snich antes que Harry, ya casi la tenía cuando vio a Ginny, que ascendía mientras una buldger intentaba alcanzarla, luego vio como la bola doblaba la velocidad y le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la pelirroja, haciendo que esta cayera de la escoba inconsciente. Draco no se lo penso dos veces y corrió hacia donde estaba Ginny, que caía. Todos los alumnos gritaban y los profesores ya tenían sus varitas preparadas, pero Ginny caía demasiado rápido como acertar el hechizo. Draco cogió a Ginny y la agarró con fuerza, pero la chica caía muy rápido e hizo que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio en la escoba al cogerla, ambos cayeron, estaban a unos seis metros del suelo "menuda ostia me voy llevar" pensó Draco mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Ginny.

En el ultimo momento y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se colocó abajo, de forma que Ginny cayó sobre el cuando llegaron al suelo. Draco estaba medio ido, Ginny seguía inconsciente y le sangraba la cabeza. Escuchó voces que se acercaban a ellos, le costaba mucho mantener los ojos abiertos, sentía mucho dolor en la espalda y en el brazo con el que rodeaba el cuerpo de la chica, que aun estaba sobre el, y a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía todo el cuerpo el tener a Ginny sobre el lo tranquilizó. Abrió los ojos y vio como la bludger caía en línea recta sobre ellos, Draco agarró con fuerza el cuerpo de la pelirroja y se giró, poniéndose sobre ella, sintió como el cuerpo se le rompía por dentro.

-rotus incatae!!!! –gritó Dumbledore con fuerza rompiendo al bludger en mil pedazos.

Draco estaba sobre Ginny, casi no podía respirar, escuchó como los profesores ya estaban al lado de ellos y Draco cayó inconsciente sobre el pecho de la pelirroja.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hola!!, bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que os guste, y rr por favor!!, muchas gracias por los rr que me mandasteis en los anteriores capítulos, un beso!


	6. capitulo 6

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente, escuchaba lejanas voces apenas reconocibles que a cada segundo se hacían mas fuertes, cuando sus párpados se elevaron lo suficiente lo vio todo borroso, apenas distinguía nada, poco a poco el color rojo y amarillo, propio de la casa Gryffindor, empezó a aparecer ante ella.

Cerro y abrió los ojos un par de veces, hasta que su visión se volvió completamente nítida, y delante de ella pudo ver a todo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor mirándola con preocupación, en especial a sus hermanos, Hermione y Kate también estaban ahí

-Ginny!! –gritó una voz a su lado que reconoció como la de Ron

-hola –dijo ella con voz apenas audible mientras intentaba sentarse, cosa que no resultó, porque notó un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que hizo que se volviera a tumbar mientras ahogaba un grito de dolor- ¿qué me pasó? –pregunto confundida, lo último que recordaba es que estaba escapando de una blugder loca.

-te diste un golpe en la cabeza, y te caíste de la escoba –le explicó Harry mientas se sentaba a su lado.

-¿me caí de la escoba?

-si.

-¿y sigo viva?... estaba volando muy alto.

-si, bueno.... –se hizo un silencio incómodo que fue roto por Kate- fue gracias a Malfoy, el te sujetó

Ginny miró a todo el mundo, que miraba a todas partes menos a ella, la pelirroja notó como sus mejillas se ponían del mismo color de su pelo, ¿Draco la había ayudado?

-¿y donde esta el? –pregunto con la vista clavada en la sábana, a la que de repente encontraba muy interesante.

-allí –dijo Ron señalando una cama tapada por unas cortinas blancas y donde estaba todo el equipo de Slytherin en completo silencio mientras Pansy lloraba como una loca.

-¿esta bien? –pregunto preocupada, mirando a su hermano con una cara que mostraba mas de lo que a la pelirroja le habría gustado, el la miró ceñudo

-si le quitas el brazo roto, las dos costillas fracturadas, un par de huesos mas que no deben estar en muy buen estado, el golpe en la cabeza y los moratones que tiene por todo el cuerpo, sí, esta perfectamente –dijo Ron quitándole importancia, no entendía las intenciones de Malfoy, y estaba claro que no creía que fueran muy buenas.

-¿qué que? –pregunto Ginny al borde de un ataque de nervios, Malfoy estaba así por culpa de ella- pe... pero....

-mala hierba nunca muere –dijo Harry mirando con suspicacia a Ginny- desgraciadamente –dijo en un susurro.

-¡¡Harrry!! –dijo Kate- no es por nada, pero lo menos que podías hacer era darle las gracias a Malfoy, le ha salvado la vida a Ginny

-no exageres, Dumbledore ya tenía la varita preparada, pero al imbécil de Malfoy le pareció una buena oportunidad para lucirse y conseguir puntos para su casa.

Ginny iba a contestar cuando la señora Pomfrey apareció y los mandó a todos a sus respectivas salas comunes.

-veo que ya esta despierta, señorita Weasely, ¿cómo se encuentra? –le pregunto la enfermera cariñosamente cuando quedaron solas en la enfermería

-bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, esto...... ¿cómo esta Malfoy?

La enfermera soltó un suspiro de preocupación que hizo que a Ginny se le erizara todo el bello del cuerpo.

-el señor Malfoy esta inconsciente, su estado no se muy bueno, pero dentro de unos días y con un par de pociones yo creo que se despertará, aunque el dolor no se lo quita nadie

-¿cuándo podré irme yo?

-mañana yo creo que ya podrá ir a su cuarto –dijo mientras le extendía a Ginny un botecito verde- de un trago, no tiene buen sabor; y ahora será mejor que intente dormir, si necesita algo estoy en mi habitación, justo ahí –señalo una pequeña puerta de madera que estaba a unos metros de las primeras camas de la enfermería- hasta mañana

-adiós, y gracias

-no hay de que

Cuando la señora Pomfrey entro en la habitación, Ginny se puso en pie, en cuanto sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo le dio una horrible sensación de vértigo, y tuvo que agarrarse a la mesilla que estaba al lado de su cama, con gran esfuerzo comenzó a andar, después de unos minutos consiguió llegar a la cama de Draco, que seguía tapada por una cortina. Con cuidado entró dentro.

Draco tenía una venda en la cabeza, ocultando su pelo rubio, la cara la tenía llena de moratones, llevaba un brazo vendado, desde la mano, hasta el hombro, en el pecho tenía vendas ocultando las profundas heridas, la manta blanca que tenía por la cintura no le permitió ver mas. Al lado de la cama del chico, había una mesilla blanca llena de pociones, vendas y todo tipo de cremas.

A Ginny se le encogió el corazón al verlo así, si la señora Pomfrey no le hubiera dicho que estaba inconsciente habría pensado que estaba muerto. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en eso, le vinieron a la mente todos los momentos que había pasado con ese Slytherin, sonrió inconscientemente al pensar en el beso que le había dado, nunca nadie la había besado así, cuando se tiro al lago para ayudarlo creyendo que se estaba ahogando..... también le vinieron a la mente todos los insultos, pero eso ya no importaba, ahora lo único que importaba era que la pelirroja deseaba de todo corazón que ese engreído se despertara.

Se acercó al rubio y le acarició la mejilla, que estaba fría como el hielo

-te vas a enterar cuando abras esos ojazos, Malfoy –le dijo amenazadoramente.

Se quedó un rato mas a su lado, esperando a que abriera los ojos, pero eso no ocurrió, después de dos horas de susurrarle tonterías al oído se fue a su cama, si la señora Pomfrey se despertaba para ver como estaba y no la encontraba en su cama, sabe dios lo que pasaría.

Ginny abrió los ojos, una suave luz le daba en toda la cara deslumbrándola.

-buenos días, bella durmiente –dijo la sonriente voz de Kate a su lado.

-Kate!, menos mal que eres tu, necesito que me cuentes con pelos y señales lo que pasó en el partido –le ordeno mientras se sentaba en la cama y le hacía un gesto a su amiga para que se sentara a su lado.

-vaya, que rápido despiertas, y a mi que me cuesta media hora levantarme de la cama....

-¡¡kate!!, por favor, es urgente.

-vale.... –Kate le contó todo, como Draco había dejado la snich en manos de Harry para ir a ayudarla, como la cogió y se puso bajo ella para que no le pasara nada, como la movió y se puso sobre ella para que la bulger no le diera, en fin, todo- cierra la boca, que te van a entrar moscas –le aconsejó a la pelirroja, que la miraba con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que el Slytherin había hecho, una sonrisa tonta se le dibujó en la cara- oh, oh, esto me huele a que a ti te gusta.....

-shhhh!!! –dijo Ginny asustando a su amiga- no lo digas en alto.

-¡¿entonces es verdad?! –pregunto con los ojos abiertos

-¡¡claro que no!!..... puede que un poco, pero se me pasará enseguida, ya sabes como es Malfoy, en cuanto despierte me soltará unos de sus insultos y todo volverá a la normalidad

-¿y Harry?

-Harry es todo tuyo –dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Kate se puso roja

-¿qué hora es? –pregunto la pelirroja que no sabía ni en que día estaba

-son las 14.30, será mejor que me vaya a comer, si no tendré que ir a pociones con el estomago vacío, nos vemos luego! –dijo mientras salía corriendo.

Ginny miró hacia la cama de Draco, que todavía estaba tapada con la cortina, no parecía que hubiera algún Slytherin por ahí, así que Ginny se puso en pie y caminó hacia la cama de su .... ¿amigo? ¿compañero? Enemigo esta claro que no, ¿entonces que es?

-nota mental, cuando despierte se lo pregunto –dijo para sí

-vaya, señorita Weasely, veo que se encuentra mucho mejor, ya se levanta y todo –dijo al señora Pomfrey detrás de ella- creo que ya puede irse a su habitación.

-ehh... –Ginny no quería irse, quería estar en la enfermería, quería ver a Draco en cuanto despertara, y si se iba los horarios de visitas estarían ocupados por Slytherin y admiradoras que no lo dejarían en paz "pobre de ellas como alguna se atreva a tocarlo", ¿yo he pensado eso????, se imaginó a si misma dándole una paliza a Pansy, - creo que será mejor que me quede unos días mas, aun me duele la cabeza, y.... y noto un fuerte dolor en la espalda y..... y me duele este dedo –dijo mientras le ponía el dedo meñique delante de la cara, "mala idea" pensó al momento al ver la cara de la enfermera

-está bien, señorita Weasely, todo por su salud, ¿le importaría darle esta poción al señor Malfoy?, ya que veo que iba hacia allí no creo que le importe ¿no?

-no –dijo la pelirroja mientras movía la cabeza intentando que el pelo le ocultara el sonrojo de su cara, "que mal mientes" le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

Ginny fue hacia la cama de Draco, que seguía escondida por la enorme cortina blanca, cuando entro lo vio igual que siempre.

-¿draco? –pregunto con la esperanza de que el chico contestara, pero el seguía igual- ¿cuándo piensas despertar, maldito perezoso?! ¿siempre tienes que hacerte la victima???!!!! Deja de fingir de una buena vez y despierta –le grito.

-que carácter –dijo una voz tras ella.

Ginny se giró tan rápido que si no tuviera el cuello pegado al cuerpo ya se le habría caído la cabeza. Delante de ella vio a Blaise Zabini, mirándola divertido.

-¿aun encima que te salva le gritas?, eso no es propio de un Gryffindor –dijo sonriendo- ¿qué haces aquí?

-es que... la señora Pomfrey me pidió que le diera esta poción –extendió la mano mostrándole el botecito.

-¿cómo esta? –pregunto haciendo una seña de cabeza hacia Draco

-bien, solo tiene que despertar.

-¿y tu?, también te llevaste un buen golpe

-yo estoy bien

-bueno... pues trae, yo se la daré –le quito el botecito a Ginny de la mano- será mejor que tu vayas a descansar, no vaya a ser que te de un mareo o algo así

-vale, gracias –dijo Ginny un poco fastidiada

Ginny volvió a su cama, un rato después vio a Blaise salir de la cortina, que le hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue. La pelirroja no pudo volver a la cama de Draco porque su hermano, Herm, Harry y algunos Gryffindors mas fueron a hacerle compañía a Ginny y se pasaron el resto de la tarde con ella. Algunos, por no decir bastantes, de sus compañeros le mandaron indirectas sobre Malfoy:

-yo vi donde te ponía las manos mientras te cogía –bromeó Sean, un amigo suyo

-si, a lo mejor te pide algo a cambio, ya sabes como es el –decía otro

Ginny se ponía roja y giraba la cara, solo quería que Draco se despertara ya!

Unas horas mas tarde la señora Pomfrey los echo a todos fuera, porque no dejaban de insultarse con los Slytherin que venían a ver a Draco, claro que también muchas chicas de todas las casas habían ido a verlo, y alguna que otra le había soltado alguna bordería a Ginny. La señora Pomfrey le dio una poción para el sueño y durmió toda la noche de un tirón.

A la mañana siguiente Kate vino a recogerla para llevarla a la habitación, justo cuando salían se cruzaron con Lucius Malfoy, que miró a Ginny tan penetrantemente que parecía que quería ver dentro de ella, la pelirroja no pudo soportar la mirada y se fue de allí lo mas rápido que pudo.

-anda que... menudo es tu suegro –le dijo Kate sacándola de su ensimismamiento

-¿qué? ¿mi que?, no digas tonterías –dijo riendo

Pasaron dos días interminables, Ginny no sabía nada de Draco, porque al único Slytherin que conocía era Blaise, y él había desaparecido, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, a veces lo veía de lejos, pero siempre lo perdía de vista; y al resto de los Slytherin mejor ni preguntar, porque la culpaban a ella de lo que le pasaba a Draco, la poca información que tenía se la había dado la señora Pomfrey cuando la encontraba por los pasillos, y siempre le decía lo mismo "aun no ha despertado, pero en cuanto lo haga estará perfectamente".

Ron y Hermione estaban preocupados por Ginny y estaban todo el día encima de ella, controlaban lo que comían, cuanto dormía, y con quien andaba; la pelirroja estaba desesperada, porque su hermano no la dejaba sola ni un momento.

Con Harry apenas había hablado, notaba como el chico la evitaba, y no la miraba a los ojos cuando cruzaban alguna palabra, pero Ginny estaba demasiado preocupada por Draco como para ocuparse de saber que mosca le había picado a Harry.

-Ginny, vuelve a nuestro mundo –le dijo Ron agitando su mano ante su cara, Ginny volvió en si, se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

Estaba cenando en el gran comedor, delante suya estaban Ron, Harry y Hermione.

-come todo lo del plato –le dijo Hermione señalando los dos trozos de carne y el puré que todavía quedaban ahí.

-Herm –la llamó Ron- ¿me ayudas con los deberes de pociones? –le pregunto con voz angelical y cara de niño bueno.

-esta bien, pero es la ultima vez!! –le grito mientras se levantaban y se perdían por la puerta.

Harry y Ginny quedaron solos, y se hizo un silencio incómodo que solo era roto por las conversaciones del resto de alumnos que estaban en el gran salón. Harry parecía encontrar muy interesante algo en sus patatas, porque no dejaba de moverlas y de mirarlas.

-esto... Harry ¿qué te pasa? –le pregunto Ginny al fin, cuanto antes aclarara las cosas mejor.

-Gin, yo... lo siento

-¿por qué?

-por lo del partido, te juro que yo no te vi caer, si no sabes que yo te habría....

-¿qué? ¿llevas estos días así por eso?, que tonto eres

-es que...

-es que nada, Harry se de sobra que prefieres mil veces salvarme a mi a coger la snich, así que no tienes porque preocuparte

-¿de verdad?

-de verdad –dijo ella, _"y yo que creía que era por algo importante...",_ puede que antes se hubiera tomado a la tremenda que Harry no la hubiera salvado, pero ahora no, la había ayudado la única persona que ella quería que lo hubiera hecho ¿a si? Pensó para si misma "_bueno... puede que me haya hecho un poco de ilusión que me haya ayudado, pero solo ilusión, nada mas!!"_

De repente el Gran Comedor se llenó de vítores, Harry y Ginny se giraron para ver lo que pasaba y vieron a ....

-¡Draco! –dijo Ginny sin poder ocultar la emoción, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Harry, que la miró con el ceño fruncido.

El rubio caminaba rodeado por un montón de chicas que no paraban de manosearlo, cosa que puso de mal humor a Ginny, muchos Slytherin, por no decir todos, se acercaron a saludarlo, o darle un golpe en la espalda. El rubio se sentó en la mesa con cara de superioridad, como siempre, y su vista empezó a recorrer el Gran Comedor, en busca de una pelirroja. La encontró al momento, ella también lo miraba, estaba preciosa, estaba con el pelo suelto, estaba..... ¡estaba con Potter!; ¿aun después de lo que había hecho por ella?, genial!, ¿qué tenía que hacer para que esa mini Weasley se fijara en el????!!!, normalmente no tenía que hacer nada para que una chica se fijara en el y ahora casi le cuesta la vida llamar un poco la atención de esa Gryffindor ¿es que no tenía corazón?

-Harry, tengo que irme –dijo Ginny rápido al notar la mirada colérica de Draco, y por que no le apetecía escuchar los insultos de Harry hacia el rubio.

Ginny salió del Gran Comedor ante la mirada de todo el colegio, que esperaba que la pelirroja y Draco hicieran algo, como liarse a bofetadas en el mejor de los casos para las fans de Draco, o que Ginny le diera las gracias al rubio, o algo así....., pero nada de eso pasó.

Draco vio salir a Ginny del Gran Comedor, tenía dos asuntos que atender, y uno de ellos lo solucionaría en ese mismo momento. Con la excusa de que se encontraba mal y quería descansar se sacó a todas su fans, que de repente encontraba pesadas e insoportables, y salió de allí con la mirada de todo el mundo a su espalda. Recorrió un par de pasillos hasta que la vio, perecía que lo estaba esperando.

Ginny y Draco cruzaron miradas, cada uno en un extremo del pasillo. Con un movimiento de cabeza el rubio le señaló un aula vacía un poco mas delante de donde estaba la pelirroja, ella asintió y entro, Draco se aseguró de que nadie los veía y entro tras ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

hola!! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, se que no tengo perdon pero de verdad que lo siento, es que tenía el capitulo escrito pero no me convencía en absotulo, al final me quedó horrible pero es que no me da tiempo a arreglarlo, se que no aparece Draco y es de esos capitulos que te lees por encima, pero prometo que el proximo capitulo llegara antes, de verdad, y Draco saldra muchooooooooooooooo!! Lo siento de veras, y muchas graciassssssssssssss

**amsp14**: holas!!! Pues claro que Draco es un héroe, ejeje, al menos el mío, ejeje, para el acto heroico hay que esperar porque como ves en este capitulo estuvo un poco ausente, que se le va a hacer, Ginny al fin se dio cuenta de lo que siente, mas o menos.... y en cuanto a que Harry gana el partido... todo se verá, a lo mejor pierde algo mas importante. Bueno un beso y muchas gracias

**Ginny-Forever:** hola!! Si, Draco es el mejor, gracias por el rr, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que no puedo mas.... mi vida es un caos, lo siento de veras, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, prometido, un beso y muchas gracias por todo, de verdad

**Stefany Weasley**: hola! Muchas gracias por el rr, si, lo se, tardo mucho, lo se, pero es que... lo siento de veras, mi ordenador, mi teclado y mi mente funcionan cuando les da la gana, prometo actualizar antes, un beso y de veras que lo siento.

**Zoe Simiths:** hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr, siento haber tardado tanto, prometo actualizar antes, un beso muy fuerte y gracias otra vez.

**Susy:** hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, soy un desastre!! Lo siento de veras, procuraré darme mas prisa, un beso!!

**Kap d Weasley**: hola!! Gracias por el rr, me alegro que te guste la historia, siento haber tardado tanto, procurare actualizar antes, un beso muy fuerte y gracias!

**Rosy**: hola! Si, los encuentros entre estos dos son muy... intensos.. sobre todo para Draco, jeje, pero bueno, en este capitulo no sale mucho. Me alegro que te guste, muchas gracias por el rr, un beso y hasta pronto.

**Imposibles:** hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr, ya Draco es monisimo, ay... estoy enamorada de el (suspiro) jeej, bueno, un beso y hasta pronto

**Phauna:** hola! Siento haber tardado tanto, muchas gracias por el rr, me alegro que te guste!! Un beso!

**Ashley malfoy:** hola!! Muchs gracias!! Me alegro que te guste, espero que este no haya sido demasiado royo, es que como no aparece Draco, al menos no mucho... bueno un beso y hasta prono!!


	7. chap 7

Ginny y Draco cruzaron miradas, cada uno en un extremo del pasillo. Con un movimiento de cabeza el rubio le señaló un aula vacía un poco mas delante de donde estaba la pelirroja, ella asintió y entro, Draco se aseguró de que nadie los veía y entro tras ella.

Cuando entró en la habitación, que era lo que le pareció a primer momento el aula de transformaciones, encontró a Ginny apoyada en el antepecho de la ventana, la luz de la luna le daba directamente en el pelo, Draco sonrió inconscientemente.

El se acercó a ella, ambos se quedaron mirando durante un momento, directamente a los ojos, gris y marrón, agua y fuego, calor y frialdad; dos elementos tan incompatibles unidos por un lazo demasiado fuerte que ni ellos mismos comprendían aun.

-¿c... como estas? –pregunto Ginny. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para hablarle, ¿desde cuando se ponía tan nerviosa por hablar con Draco Malfoy??, _dios, ¿desde cuando esta tan guapo?? _Se pregunto a si misma mientras su mirada recorría el cuerpo del rubio.

-bien –contestó fríamente, como siempre, su tono de voz no cambiaría aunque le estuvieran apuntando con una varita. Aunque su mirada decía todo lo que su voz no decía.

-gracias –dijo ella mirando por la ventana, para ver si así, sin mirarlo, era capaz de hablar con el sin ponerse como un tomate.

Algo le hizo dar un salto, y no era para menos. Draco se había colocado detrás de ella y le estaba dando pequeños besos en el cuello mientras su mano le acariciaba la barriga, por debajo de la camisa. A Ginny no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa que inclinar la cabeza para que Draco la besara con mas facilidad. La mano libre de Draco enseguida encontró ocupación, empezó a acariciar la pierna de la pelirroja, ascendiendo por ella; eso a Ginny le pareció ir demasiado rápido, así que se alejó de el y se puso del otro lado de la mesa del profesor.

Draco la miró desconcertado, y bordeó la mesa para acercarse a ella otra vez, pero Ginny se alejó mas de él, así que draco se paró y se sentó en la mesa con las piernas cruzadas.

-no me apetece jugar al ratón y al gato, Weasley –dijo el muy tranquilo, pero a la vez muy impaciente, parecía que iba a saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento

-a mi tampoco

draco volvió al suelo de un salto, tan rápido lo hizo que a Ginny no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, sin darse cuenta ahora estaba apoyada en la pared, con el cuerpo de Draco sobre el de ella, arrinconándola.

-entonces no escapes –dijo antes de acercarse a ella y besarla en los labios apasionadamente. Ginny se sintió tan deseada y necesitada en ese momento que se dejó besar por el chico.

Draco la besaba con impaciencia, como si lo llevara deseando tanto tiempo que se había convertido en algo necesario. Sus manos, involuntariamente, empezaron otra vez a recorrer el cuerpo de la pelirroja, que empezó a temblar, Draco lo notó y se separó un poco mas de ella.

-tengo que irme –dijo ella con una cara indefinida

Draco no supo que contestar, así que la volvió a besar con fuerza para luego separase de ella y dejarla ir.

-adiós, Malfoy –se despidió ella tras un momento, en el que pensó cual era la forma para despedirse de el después de lo que había pasado.

-hasta mañana, Weasley –contestó, esas palabras hicieron un extraño efecto en Ginny, era verdad, mañana lo volvería a ver, y pasado, y el siguiente, y el siguiente.... y la idea no le desagradó en absoluto, sobretodo después de lo que acababa de pasar.

Draco vio como Ginny salía de la habitación, sonrió al ver la forma en la que la pelirroja se tambaleaba mientras se apoyaba en la pared para no caerse. La primera cosa ya estaba hecha: "hablar" con Ginny; ahora solo le faltaba la segunda: matar al que puso la bludger loca, es decir, matar a Blaise Zabini.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala común de Slytherin, no había sido difícil enterarse de quien había sido, blaise no era muy inteligente y había pagado a un chico de slytherin para que embrujara la pelota, el no se podía manchar las manos, claro; así que el chico, que era de segundo, en cuanto vio a Draco, al que tenía como una especie de ídolo, le contó lo que había hecho con la esperanza de ganarse un "muy bien hecho" por parte de él, pero lo único que consiguió fue quedarse una semana en la cama sin poder moverse.

-sangre limpia –Draco pronunció la contraseña y la puerta de la sala común se abrió.

La sala común era fría, sin vida, dibujos de serpientes llenaban las paredes, banderas y escudos del fundador decoraban el techo, los colores verde y negro le daban a la sala un ambiente mas frío, si podía ser. Los pocos chicos que estaban en la sala común se giraron y fueron hacia el.

-Draco! Como estas?? –le preguntaron todos felices de verle

A draco le sorprendió esa actitud, al fin y al cabo habían perdido el partido por su culpa.

-¿por qué tanta amabilidad?

-¿no te enteraste? –pregunto uno de los chicos, de los que Draco no sabia ni el nombre

-no, ¿paso algo importante?

-si, Dumbledore le dio a Slytherin 50 puntos porque salvaste a la Weasley, y dijo que el partido iba a repetirse.

-¿de verdad? –pregunto el sin mucho interés mientras buscaba a Blaise con la mirada.

-si, y además anunció que iba a haber un baile.

-¿ah si?

-si, ¿dónde te habías metido que no te enteraste de nada?

-estaba con..... ocupado, ¿habéis visto a Zabini?

-creo que estaba en su cuarto

-ok

Draco se fue hacia la habitación de Blaise, que estaba a dos puertas de la suya, entró sin llamar. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró escribiendo una carta, el chico se levanto de un salto al verle

-¿que estas hacien....

No pudo terminar la frase porque Draco le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzó contra el escritorio.

-¿qué coño te pasa, Malfoy? –gritó el mientras se ponía de pie y se agarraba el labio, que le sangraba sin parar

Draco se acercó a el y lo agarró por el cuello de la túnico, elevándolo en el aire y poniéndolo contra la pared.

-¿qué te dije sobre que te metieras en mis asuntos, Zabini?

-no se de que estas hablando, Malfoy –dijo el chico tratando de ocultar su terror.

-¿no lo sabes, Zabini?, permíteme que te refresque la memoria –lo lanzó contra el suelo y le dio otro puñetazo, esta vez en el estómago, decididamente, la forma de pelear muggle era mejor- ¿te vas acordando de algo? –le pregunto mientras lo lanzaba una y otra vez contra la pared

-Weasley –consiguió articular el chico en medio de un ataque de tos

-si, ella, ¿no me escuchaste cuando te dije que no te acercaras a ella?

-¿qué demonios de da esa zorra para que te pongas así?

-algo que tu nunca vas a probar

Draco sacó su varita y le lanzó tres expeliarmus seguidos a Zabini

-como te vuelvas a acercar a ella, te mato –le dijo antes de que se desmayara

Draco salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, y sin llamar a nadie para que fuera a ayudar al inconsciente Zabini.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ginny tardó veinte minutos en recordar como era el camino de vuelta a su sala común, porque después de lo que había pasado con Malfoy todo lo demás se le había olvidado.

-guisantes congelados –dijo la contraseña y entró en su sala común

Kate estaba en el sofá y en cuanto la vio aparecer fue hacia ella de un salto.

-¿dónde te habías metido?

-tuve un pequeño problema...

-te perdiste la noticia!

-¿cuál?

-Dumbledore le dio a los Slytherins 50 puntos, va a mandar repetir el partido y además... ¡va a haber un baile!

-¿de verdad? –pregunto emocionada, hacía tanto que no iba a un baile......

-si!, tu hermano te estuvo buscando, vino como siete veces a preguntarme por ti.

-que pesado es...

-dímelo a mi.

-Ginny!! Al fin –dijo el susodicho entrando en la sala común acompañado por Hermione y Harry, que le dedicó una sonrisa- ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿con quien estabas?

-no te importa y no te importa –contestó ella molesta

-no deberías.... –Ron empezó con su discurso de hermano mayor sobre protector que duraría una media de tres horas, así que Ginny agarró a Kate de la mano y se la llevó hacia la habitación de ambas, seguidas por Hermione.

-bueno, ¿y ahora me vas a contar? –pregunto kate antes de darse cuenta de que tenía a Hermione detrás

-¿contarte el que? –pregunto ella intrigada mientras se sentaba en la cama con ellas.

-ehh.... nada nada –dijo Kate tratado de evitar el tema.

Después de veinte minutos de convencer a la cotilla de Hermione de que no pasaba nada, las chicas se pusieron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente ninguna de sus amigas tuvo la amabilidad de despertarla, así que llegó tarde a clase de pociones, por si fuera poco. Iba pensando en la bronca que le echaría Snape, cuando de repente vio que no era Snape el que estaba dando clase....

-llegas tarde, Weasley –le dijo Draco Malfoy cuando al chica entró en el aula

-lo... siento –contestó mientras se sentaba al lado de Kate

-tu novio vino a sustituir a snape –le dijo su amiga al oido

-Kate! No es mi novio, así que ni lo pienses.

Cuando Draco terminó de explicar como hacer la poción empezó a pasear por todas las mesas para ver que tal iban saliendo las pociones, se paró un buen rato en cada uno de los Gryffindors, a los que quitó tantos puntos como granos tiene goyle.

-bien, Weasley y compañía –dijo al llegar a la mesa de Ginny y Kate, que se quedaron estáticas, Kate porque lo que lo único que le importaba era aprobar con buena nota y Ginny porque no podía hacer otra cosa cuando tenía a Draco en frente.

Draco miró la poción que las chicas habían hecho, estaba bien porque la habían probado con la rana y había funcionado, se había convertido en un plato. (¿para que demonios querrán una poción que transforme a una rana en un plato??!)

-bien, tu puedes irte –le dijo a Kate- a ti te quiero ver después de clase –le dijo a Ginny con cara de pocos amigos

-¿y yo que hice si se puede saber? –pregunto ella molesta, vale que no le importaba quedarse, al contrario, era lo único que quería, pero no todo iba a ser como y cuando Malfoy quisiera.

-he visto que era ella la que hacía el ejercicio, tu te limitaste a hablar, así que te vas a quedar a hacer la poción conmigo –dijo el con una sonrisa fría, y con tono rudo, molesto porque ella no quisiera quedarse con el.

Ginny se limitó a mirarle con un falso odio y se cruzó de brazos, Draco sonrió para sus adentros y se apuró en echar a todos de clase para poder quedarse con la pelirroja a solas

Cuando por fin todos los alumnos salieron del aula draco fue hacia la chica, que estaba guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

-¿te enteraste de lo del baile? –pregunto el como quien no quiere la cosa.

-si

-¿con quien vas a ir?

-no lo se, ¿por?

-yo tampoco tengo pareja –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- aunque claro, solo tengo que mover un dedo para que vengan siete tías rogándome que vaya con ellas

Ginny lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-baja ego que sube Draco Malfoy

-estoy tratando de pedirte que vengas conmigo al baile, así que no lo estropees

-¿tu y yo? ¿juntos? –pregunto con los ojos abiertos- ¿en publico?

-hombre, si prefieres nos quedamos en mi habitación

-....

-veo que prefieres el baile, es una pena –dijo decepcionado pero a la vez feliz de que Ginny estuviera a punto de decirle que si- ¿entonces?, ¿vienes por las buenas o por las malas?

-¿por las malas? ¿vas a obligarme a ir, acaso?

-no tanto como eso, pero... ¿con quien te lo vas a pasar mejor que conmigo?, además me debes una por lo del partido, no lo olvides

-¿nunca haces nada sin pedir algo a cambio? –pregunto la chica mientras se alejaba un poco, porque a cada frase draco se había acercado mas a ella.

-no, aunque contigo tal vez un día de estos haga una excepción –Ginny se encontró con la pared, y Draco se acercó tanto a ella que sus alientos se entremezclaban en la pequeña separación que había entre sus bocas- dime, Weasley, ¿vendrás conmigo?

Draco no dejó contestar a la pelirroja, si no que empezó a acariciar su cara y su cuello con sus labios, a la vez que sus manos repetían el mismo camino de la noche anterior. Esta vez fue Ginny la que tomó un poco el control de la situación besando al rubio, que se acercó tanto a ella que parecía que quería que sus cuerpos se unieran en uno. La pelirroja se dejó llevar y puso una pierna alrededor de la cintura del rubio, que la acarició sin dejar de besarla con la mima intensidad.

Pero..... un sonido los hizo volver a la realidad, la puerta se había abierto, y Hermione Granger observaba la escena con la boca tan abierta casi le rozaba el suelo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hola a todos!!! Ya visteis que esta vez no tarde tanto!!! Es para compensar, porque la última vez tardé demasiado!, muchas gracias a todas por vuestros rr, de verdad no se que haría sin vosotras!!! Espero que os haya gustado el chap.

Ginny-Forever: hola!!, muchas gracias por tu rr! Ya ves que esta vez no me demoré tanto, es para compensar, y tu tranqui que yo no dejo el fic, lo que pasa es que tuve unos problemillas y bueno... da igual aquí estoy. Y bueno! Mas romántico el chap imposible! Un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias por todo!

D Potter-Black-Lupin: hola! Muchas gracias por el rr! Bueno, para compensar por el chap anterior ya ves que este lo subi rapido y adeás aparece mucho Draco!, bueno espeor que te haya gustado, un beso muy fuerte!!ç

Zoe Simiths: hola!, muchas gracias pro el rr! Bueno, pues ahí tienes lo que pasa en el aula, jeje, espero que te haya gustado, aunque lo mejor aun esta por llegar. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar el chap anterior, este para compensar ya fue mas rapido, como ves, bueno un beso y hasta pronto!

Pilika Last-hope: hola! Muchas gracias por el rr! Pues ya ves cuentos cosas pasan en un aula vacía! Jeje, a mi desde luego me encantaria estar en la piel de ginny, ¿y a quien no???, bueno un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias por todo!

Ashely-malfoy: hola! Muchas gracias por el rr! Se que tarde mucho! Lo siento muchísimo de verdad!! Lo sientoooooooooo, pero es que entre que mi ordenador funciona cuando le apetece, que mis padres son tontos y que el pasatiempo preferido de mis profes es poner examenes no tengo tiempo para casi nada!! Tambien leiste a los 17 años??, vaya, gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado!, tranquila que para el proximo chap ya va algo de Harry y Ginny. Tu sugerencia sobre Draco y Ginny en el fic me gusto, la voy a poner, tu recuérdamelo por si acaso ok? Que tengo muy mala memoria, para el chap que viene no, pero para el proximo lo pongo, bueno muchas gracias por el rr y la sugerencia, un beso y hasta pronto!

Amsp14: hola amiga! Q tal??? Espero que bien y que no te estresen mucho en la universidad, porque tu hermana me dijo que estaba a tope de examenes y trabajos. Sii!! Lo del colapso de ron me gustó lo voy a hacer sufrir un poquito, le voy a dar un sobrinito que se apellide Malfoy, a ver que le parece!, pues si, en este chap se vieron mucho..... y no hablaron tanto... pero bueno... Draco se lo merecía no? Y a mi me lo piden, así que... cierto, Kate y Harry hacen buena pareja... ya lo había pensado pero me encanta que estes tan atenta, muchas gracias por todo, de verdad ¡¡y actualiza!! Un beso!!! Y muchas suerte con la universidad!!

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el chap 7, espero que os haya gustado, a mi la verdad es que me gustó bastante, me encanta esta pareja!! Yo quiero un draco de la vida para mi!!!! Bueno espeor vuestras opiniones y que me perdoneis todas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, un beso!!!

Laurana: miembro de la orden remusiana, sirusiana, severusiana, draconiana, dracuniana.....


	8. capitulo 8

Hola a todas/os!! Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que llevo 3 semanas y media con el ordnador estropeado, y aun me lo trajo ayer el técnico, lo siento de veras!!!! Bueno, antes de dejaron con el capítulo decir una cosa ¡¡¡¡feliz navidad!!!! (atrasadas) y ¡¡¡feliz año nuevo!!! (tambien atrasada…) bueno eso, y espero que os guste el chap, un beso!!

**CAPITULO 8**

_Draco no dejó contestar a la pelirroja, si no que empezó a acariciar su cara y su cuello con sus labios, a la vez que sus manos repetían el mismo camino de la noche anterior. Esta vez fue Ginny la que tomó un poco el control de la situación besando al rubio, que se acercó tanto a ella que parecía que quería que sus cuerpos se unieran en uno. La pelirroja se dejó llevar y puso una pierna alrededor de la cintura del rubio, que la acarició sin dejar de besarla con la mima intensidad._

_Pero..... un sonido los hizo volver a la realidad, la puerta se había abierto, y Hermione Granger observaba la escena con la boca tan abierta casi le rozaba el suelo._

-glups –consiguió articular Ginny en medio de un ataque de nervios- Herm, te juro que esto no es lo que parece –dijo muy rápido mientras se separaba de Malfoy con toda la rapidez que el chico le dejaba, porque la tenía muy bien agarrada. Cuando Ginny consiguió soltarse y apoyó las piernas en el suelo las rodillas le fallaron, y casi cae de cabeza si no fuera porque Draco la agarró mientras la miraba molesto "¿Cómo que eso no era lo que parecía?", aunque nada en comparación con la forma en la que miraba a Hermione, con ganas apenas reprimibles de matarla

-¿ah, no? –pregunto Hermione- no es lo que parece… ¡¡entonces que coño significa esto!!

-verás, Herm, yo… el… nosotros….

-maldito miserable!!! –gritó Hermione mientras iba hacia Draco con la varita en mano y dispuesta a matarlo si fuera necesario- maldita serpiente, ¿¿¿Qué le has dado??? ¿Qué hechizo has usado???

Hermione ya estaba preparada para pronunciar alto y claro el hechizo que dejaría a Malfoy durmiendo durante más de una semana. Él se echó hacia atrás y sacó su varita, con la que apuntó a la Gryffindor.

-¡¡basta ya!! –gritó Ginny mientras se ponía en el medio de ambos enemigos- Herm, Dra… Malfoy no me ha dado nada, aunque cueste creerlo.

-eh!, a mi me sobran facultades para tenerte a ti aquí –contestó él poniendo pose orgullosa, Ginny lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

-no me lo creo, Gin –dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a su amiga y la revisaba de arriba abajo. Le miró los ojos, para ver si tenía las pupilas dilatadas, los labios, para ver si había rastro de alguna poción, y aunque todo parecía estar en orden Hermione estaba segura de que su amiga no sería capaz de estar… así con Malfoy si no estuviera bajo los efectos de algún elixir.

-pues créetelo –contestó Malfoy ya harto de tanto rollo y deseando terminar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Hermione los interrumpiera- oye Granger, dime una cosa ¿no te enteras de que sobras???

Hermione miró a Malfoy con odio y luego miró a Ginny.

-¿quieres que me vaya? –le pregunto a la pelirroja con los brazos en jarras, obviamente no iba a dejar a su amiga a solas con Malfoy otra vez, pero le interesaba saber qué pensaba ella.

-ehh… –Ginny miró a las dos personas que tenía delante, por un lado estaba Hermione, que la miraba horrorizada al ver que se lo estaba pensando, y por el otro estaba Malfoy… nunca había sentido lo mismo con nadie, pero por otro lado después de la interrupción no sería capaz de seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, en primer lugar porque sentía como se ruborizaba solamente con mirarle a la cara. La sola idea de continuar con lo que estaban haciendo hizo que una sensación que nunca había sentido antes ascendiera por todo su cuerpo, y tuvo que esperar un momento a que sus hormonas se calmaran- hasta mañana, Malfoy –dijo rápido mientras cogía a Hermione de la mano y se la llevaba de ahí lo más rápido que podía.

Malfoy se quedo mirándola impresionado ¡¡¿¿le acababa de decir que no?!!, notó como su orgullo se hería, al igual que algo que no logró identificar. Aunque se calmó diciendo que si no hoy, mañana, pero esa mini Weasley sería suya costara lo que costara.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione y Ginny caminaban hacia la sala común en el más absoluto silencio, a su alrededor los alumnos iban de un lado hacia otro, hablando animadamente sobre lo que les había ocurrido en el día, o criticando a algún profesor (el nombre más utilizado en este campo era el de Snape). Ambas chicas saludaban de vez en cuando a algún compañero, pero solo con un leve movimiento de cabeza, ambas tenían la mente ocupada: Hermione pensaba la forma de sacar el tema y Ginny pensaba la forma de esquivarlo, aunque ella ya sabía que eso era imposible, como le demostró el grito de Hermione cuando se alejaron del bullicio de los alumnos y entraron en el pasillo desierto que llevaba hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.

-¡¿entonces no hay poción?!

-… no, no hay poción

-¿hechizo? –preguntó su amiga en tono esperanzado, Ginny se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo- Virginia Weasley ¡como has podido?! –gritó Hermione como si acabara de intentar asesinarla

-no es tan horrible, Hermione –contestó Ginny en tono duro, y en verdad era lo que pensaba, si te parabas a pensarlo Malfoy no era tan terrible… bueno, puede que con sus hermanos y con Hermione y con Harry sí, pero con ella no, hasta le había salvado en el partido.

-¿Cómo que no es tan horrible? ¡será porque no hay hombres en el mundo!

-pues lo siento Hermione, pero yo ya he elegido.

-¡¿a Malfoy?! –volvió a preguntar ella como si necesitara que le recordara de quién estaban hablando

-¡si a Malfoy!, y déjame ya en paz con este tema, y no se lo digas ni a mi hermano ni a Harry ¿esta claro? –Preguntó ella parándose en el umbral del retrato- ¡¿esta claro?! –volvió a preguntar al ver que su amiga miraba al suelo, solo entró en la sala común cuando vio un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-ya te pareces a el! –el gritó su amiga antes de que Ginny se perdiera de vista.

Le dolía lo que pensaba, pero sabía que no podía fiarse de Hermione, ella era su amiga, pero jamás traicionaría a su hermano y a Harry, puede que durante un tiempo le escondiera el secreto, pero acabaría por soltarlo tarde o temprano, y entonces la última guerra no sería nada en comparación con la que montaría su hermano en medio del colegio. Y la idea de ver a Draco muerto no le agradaba bastante…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras, dos pisos y un pasillo más lejos, Draco Malfoy estaba tumbado en su cama boca arriba, con la vista fija en el techo, el cual tenía grabadas serpientes que se retorcían unas entre otras, formando figuras monstruosas que al Slytherin siempre le había encantado observar. Pero en su mente no era el movimiento de las serpientes lo que estaba grabado esta vez, si no el movimiento de cierta pelirroja, la forma que tenía de hablar, reír, andar, la forma en la que se le sonrojaban las mejillas de rabia cada vez que el le decía algo que la hacía enfadar, lo linda que se veía cuando hablaba tranquilamente con sus amigas, sin saber que el la observaba absorto desde su mesa, agradeciendo a todas las personas que habían hecho posible que ella estuviera ahí, en ese momento; la forma en la que se echaba hacia atrás el pelo cuando le molestaba, la forma en que volaba sobre la escoba… se preguntó a sí mismo si había algo que no le gustara de ella. Por un momento deseó tenerla ahí, solo para el, y poder abrazarla y besarla como deseaba hacer desde que se había dado cuenta de que existía, no olvidaría ese momento en su vida. La había visto muchas veces antes, aunque nunca había reparado en ella, al menos no como en ese momento… estaba discutiendo con el Weasley, como siempre, a principio de curso, en el tren, y de repente apareció ella, cogió a su hermano de la túnica y se lo llevó de ahí; luego la vio muchas veces mientras entrenaba montada en la escoba, y como para no fijarse en ella… ahora tenía que pensar mucho y detenidamente en lo que iba a hacer. Sus amigos le estaban todo el día encima, preguntando qué le pasaba, la plasta de Pansy igual, y no era de extrañar, porque el hecho de que Draco Malfoy estuviera todo el día con la cabeza en otro lugar y el que no hablara con ninguna chica alertaba a cualquiera, Draco intentaba llevar una vida normal, pero cada vez que la veía se le paraba algo en el estómago, obviamente él lo atribuía a que estaba enfermo y lo que sentía era producto de la enfermad, pero en el fondo el sabía que no era así. Dejó sus cavilaciones, al menos por esa noche, y se recostó más cómodo en su cama, tapándose hasta las orejas cerró los ojos y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-¿de verdad? –pregunto Ginny por séptima vez a su amiga, que trataba en vano de comer un yogur. A su alrededor los alumnos hablaban animadamente mientras comían la variedad de alimentos que había en el desayuno del colegio.

-que si, plasta, te lo he dicho mil veces

-repítemelo otra vez

-ay, amiga, tampoco es para tanto

-si, si lo es –dijo Ginny mientras clavaba la vista en la mesa de Slytherin- ¿el solo?

-no lo se, pero no creo.

El "gran asunto" sobre el que hablaban Ginny y Kate era que Snape estaba enfermo (o al menos eso había dicho, pues Ginny sabía que estaba en una misión para la orden, claro que eso no podía decirlo), y debido a eso y a que no se sabía cuanto tiempo estaría fuera Draco se había presentado voluntario para dar las clases.

En ese momento Ron, Harry y una Hermoine con la cabeza baja entraron en el Gran Comedor, por un momento Ginny temió, al ver la cara de su amiga, que se lo hubiera soltado todo a su hermano, pero cuando vio a Ron, que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa, recuperó la compostura.

-hola chicas –saludaron Ron y Harry, el cual saludó a Kate con un efusivo movimiento de cabeza, Hermione se limitó a sentarse al lado de ellos, con la mirada perdida en algún punto mientras bebía de una taza que probablemente ni sabía qué contenía, como reveló la cara de asco que puso al dar el primer sorbo

-hola –contestaron las aludidas mientras les hacían sitio para que se sentaran.

-¿os enterasteis de la noticia? –pregunto Ron mientras se servía un buen plato lleno con toda clase de alimentos.

-¿Cuál noticia?

-snape está enfermo –dijo Ron recalcando la última palabra- y Dumbledore nos ha encargado a todos los alumnos de 7º que demos sus clases hasta que el vuelva

-¿todos? –pregunto Ginny desilusionada

-si, todos –contestó Ron- las clases las damos de dos en dos

-pues ayer Malfoy vino a la nuestra el solo –informó Kate mientras untaba una tostada

-ya, pero ya sabes como es Malfoy, que solo quiere fastidiar… ayer os iban a dar esa clase libre, pero el se empeñó en darla él, de hecho se ha escogido dar todas las clases de vuestro curso

-¿el solo? –pregunto Ginny ahora más esperanzada y contenta por lo que acaba de descubrir, mientras Kate maldecía por detrás al chico que le habría arruinado su clase libre.

-no, de dos en dos, otro alumno le acompañará.

-yo hoy a la mañana di la clase con Hanna –anunció Harry sacando pecho- y solo se me quemó un caldero –añadió con orgullo

Kate y Ron se rieron

-por cierto, ¿sabéis lo que le pasa a Hermione?, lleva todo el día así –dijo Ron mirando a la chica con preocupación, la cual seguía concentrada en su taza removiéndola sin parar.

Ginny ya le había contado a Kate su pequeño encuentro de ayer, entre ellas no había secretos, por lo que ambas sabían la razón, pero obviamente no se la iban a decir, así que se limitaron a un encogimiento de hombros.

En ese momento Ginny vio como Malfoy se levanta de su mesa y se iba, no sin antes mandarle una significativa mirada a la pelirroja, que asintió de modo imperceptible para sus amigos.

-tengo que irme –dijo mientras se levanta de un salto

-las clases empezarán en un momento –advirtió Ron, mas como un reproche que como un aviso

-pues por eso, me he olvidado la cartera

-nos vemos ahora, Gin! –le gritó Kate antes de que su amiga desapareciera por la puerta y sin quitar la vista de su yogurt, el cual aprovechaba hasta la última gota.

Ginny miró en todas direcciones mientras se preguntaba cuál habría tomado Malfoy, "¿que se cree? ¿Que tengo un radar conectado a el?" se pregunto mientras miraba en todas direcciones y barajaba todas las posibilidades, que eran bastantes, porque Hogwarts tenía tantos pasillos como lagunas la mente de su hermano.

Después de pensarlo se decidió por el camino que le parecía obvio, las mazmorras. Así que descendió por las escaleras de piedra, rodeada de paredes húmedas y negras, con los estandartes de la casa Slytherin ondeando por todas partes. No tardó mucho en ver al rubio, estaba apoyado en una columna, despreocupado y silencioso. No había alumnos a la vista, lo cual ambos agradecieron interiormente, Ginny no sabía a qué iba, ni sabía qué le iba a decir, era como si alguien la hubiera empujado a ir ahí, y desde luego no daría vuelta atrás, aunque sus piernas estaban muy tentadas a hacerlo.

En vez de saludarla Malfoy hizo un movimiento de cabeza, señalando la clase de pociones, la cual le trajo muchos recuerdos y algunas ideas… como la de correr desesperadamente. Pero no lo hizo, se metió en el aula y sintió como Malfoy entraba tras ella y cerraba la puerta, esta vez con seguro, no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando la mano del chico le acarició la cintura por detrás, mientras su boca besaba el ángulo de su cuello. Ginny se quedó quieta, con la vista fija en la estantería que tenía en frente, mientras giraba lentamente el cuello para facilitarle el trabajo a Draco, que aumentaba de intensidad los besos mientras abrazaba a Ginny por la cintura, atrayéndola más a el. La pelirroja se separó un poco, se giró y lo miró a la cara, ambas miradas se cruzaron en la oscuridad de la clase, donde solo las agitadas respiraciones de ambos jóvenes interrumpían el solemne silencio que se había formado alrededor de ellos.

-no contestaste a mi pregunta –dijo él sin apartar la vista de los ojos avellana de la chica, la cual se dirigió hacia la mesa del profesor y se sentó sobre ella con las piernas cruzadas. Draco se dirigió hacia el lado contrario y se apoyó contra la columna, como si temiera no ser capaz de controlarse si se acercaba demasiado ¿que le pasaba con esa chica?

-¿Cuál pregunta? –contestó ella, sabía de sobras a que pregunta se refería, pero hacer rabiar a Malfoy no era tan aburrido como parecía

El chico, molesto porque ella no se acordara, sacó la calma de donde fuera que la tenía escondida y volvió a repetírsela

-¿vendrás conmigo al baile?

-¿tu quieres que mi hermano te mate?

-¿tu hermano? ¿a mi? –pregunto el sacando pecho y riendo con prepotencia- me parece que te has olvidado con quién estás hablando

-tranquilo, Malfoy, no te vuelvas a transformar en serpiente –previno Ginny mientras lo miraba duramente- no olvides que estamos hablando de mi hermano, puede que a ti no te simpatice, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que soportar que te burles de él

Draco se quedó en silencio mientras la miraba, su cara no expresaba nada, ni enfado, ni impaciencia, ni temor… nada, solo la miraba intensamente, lo cual puso muy nerviosa a la chica

-¿quieres dejar de mirarme así? –pregunto ella mientras giraba la visa y la paseaba por toda la habitación, en busca de cualquier distracción.

Draco solo sonrió, si a ella le gustaba enfadarlo a el le encantaba ponerla nerviosa.

-a ver, Weasley, no se que tanto tienes que pensar… ¿vienes o no?

-mi hermano me mataría

-¡olvídate de tu hermano por un momento!

-¿es esto una apuesta?, ¿que pasa? ¿que si digo que sí ganas algo, no? –aventuró ella subiendo el tono voz, ¡claro que tenía que ser eso!, si no… ¿para que tanto rollo? ¿iba acaso Malfoy a fijarse en ella si no?, todo había sido un engaño, ¿Cómo había podido confiar en el? Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, pero el chico se interpuso en su camino, y sin más explicaciones se acercó a ella y la besó en la boca, Ginny de la sorpresa no dijo ni hizo nada, aunque tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

-esto no tiene nada que ver con una apuesta, solo contigo y conmigo, ¿aceptas? ¿si, o si?

-pero…

-¡Cómo vuelvas a decir algo de tu hermano te beso delante de el! –Ginny se calló, aunque la propuesta era tentadora…

-esta bien…

-bien, pues no hagas planes para ese día, y avísame de todos los que te pidan para ir al baile –Ginny lo miró interrogante- para darles una paliza –aclaró Draco sin poder quitar una sonrisa de su boca, que hacía mucho que no aparecía- ahora será mejor que vayamos a clase, o llegaremos tarde… yo tengo adivinación, ¿tu?

-CCM –contestó ella sorprendida por tener lo que parecía una conversación decente con Malfoy, claro que nada de lo que hacía con el era lo normal…

-bien, pues nos vemos en la cena –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

-Malfoy…

Cuando Draco se giró Ginny lo besó de la misma forma que el había hecho con ella, y cuando vio que las manos de Draco empezaban un recorrido peligroso se fue antes de que pasara algo que no debía de pasar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El día había pasado lento, las clases habían sido soporíferas y a punto estuvo muchas veces de simular que estaba enfermo e irse a dar un paseo por el jardín, o sencillamente ir a su habitación a leer un libro. Allí a donde iba no dejaba de escuchar la palabra "baile", cada vez que recordaba en la respuesta afirmativa de la pelirroja le daban ganas de saltar, pero ese maravilloso pensamiento venía acompañado de otro no tan agradable: debía tener cuidado, y mucho. Desgraciadamente no podía aparecer con Ginny en el baile, no solo Weasley se le echaría encima, aunque eso no le importaba demasiado, pero seguro que si peleaban el que acabaría mal sería él con Ginny; también Blaise intervenía, ya había tratado de matarla, y solo porque creía que le gustaba a Draco, así que mejor no imaginar lo que le haría si la veía aparecer con él en el baile, además si Blaise avisaba a su padre de las amistades que frecuentaba… pero contra todo esto ya tenía algo preparado, ese día lo pasaba con Ginny aunque tuviera que secuestrarla.

Afortunadamente las clases habían acabado y ahora peleaba con los alumnos para abrirse camino hacia el Gran Comedor y poder comer algo en tranquilidad. Además mañana tendría que darle clase a los de 6º, es decir, la clase de Ginny… ahora solo faltaba ver con qué palurdo o palurda le tocaba darla, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera ningún miembro del trío fantástico.

-¿y tu con quién irás? –la voz de Pansy interrumpió sus cavilaciones, levantó la cabeza y miró a la chica

-¿que? –pregunto el en tono no muy amigable, dándole a entender que no le apetecía hablar. Aun así la insistencia de la rubia era tan grande como su culo.

-que con quien irás al baile –repitió Pansy

Para desgracia de Draco en ese momento Blaise Zabini se sentó en frente de él, y lo saludó con una sonrisa mientras esperaba expectante la respuesta. El rubio se sintió acorralado y no supo que contestar

-no lo se todavía, y no, no voy a ir contigo, Pansy –aclaró al ver que la chica abría la boca ilusionada- de hecho no creo que vaya.

-¡¿Cómo que no vas a ir?! –gritó Pansy consternada- tienes que ir

-a ver cuando te enteras de que yo hago lo que me da la gana, y si no me apetece ir, no voy y punto ¿está claro? –pregunto Malfoy, el cual no dejó de mirar a Pansy hasta que esta asintió y dio un giro completo a la conversación

-¿y con quién darás mañana las clases de pociones?

-es verdad… -dijo para sí mismo- ¿Quiénes no dieron clase todavía?

-no se, la que lleva el horario es la sabelotodo Granger –dijo mientras con un ademán la señalaba

Granger estaba sentada en la mesa, con la mirada perdida, y delante suya hablaban Weasley y Potter de a saber qué chorrada. En ese momento Kate y Ginny entraron en el Gran Comedor, y a Malfoy le pareció el momento perfecto para pedirle a Granger los horarios.

-voy a hablar con la sangre sucia, a ver con quien me toca –dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la mesa

Ginny, sentada entre Hermione y Ron vio como Draco se acercaba con una sonrisa fría y sarcástica fija en los labios, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que iba a hacer realidad su promesa de besarla delante de su hermano, así que pensó en huir o esconderse debajo de la mesa.

-Granger! –llamó él, sin ocultar el odio hacia la chica

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró, primero como si no supiera donde estaba, pero en cuanto reconoció a Malfoy cambió su expresión a una de odio.

-¿Qué coño quieres, Malfoy? –pregunto Ron mientras se ponía en pie

-los horarios, Weasley, los horarios –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Hermione rebuscó en su mochila y sacó un pergamino arrugado y se lo lanzó a Malfoy, pero falló en tiro, porque pretendía darle en la cara y el lo cogió en el vuelo

-bueno intento, sangre sucia

Ginny carraspeó en ese momento y le dirigió una mirada dura, Malfoy se limitó a hacer una mueca y a sonreír por dentro.

-bueno… pues parece que los únicos que todavía no habéis dado clase sois tu y Yars –anunció Malfoy, dirigiéndose a Ron- iré a hablar con Yars, contigo intentar enseñar algo sería una pérdida de tiempo

A Ron se le encendió la cara y avanzó hacia Malfoy con la intención de darle un puñetazo, pero Ginny se levantó y paró a su hermano en el momento justo.

-aparta, Gin

-pues estate quieto, tienes a todos los profesores delante –avisó ella.

El chico aceptó el consejo de su hermana y volvió a su posición normal, ya todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos.

-yo daré la clase contigo, Malfoy –dijo Ron, más como una amenaza que como una información. Draco asintió, pensando en lo bien que se lo iba a pasar, y Ginny pensó que excusa inventar para no ir mañana a clase- y aléjate de mi hermana –le gritó al ver que el rubio se acercaba demasiado a su hermana, a la cual cogió del brazo y la acercó a el

-jaja, Weasley, yo hago lo que…

-¡con mi hermana no!

Draco sonrió y miró a su alrededor, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos, y Ginny le rogaba con la mirada que no hiciera ni dijera nada, pero él era Draco Malfoy

-como quieras –contestó, antes de alejarse pasó al lado de Ginny y le acarició la pierna, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ron, que si no fuera por la pelirroja ya habría saltado sobre Malfoy.

¿¿Cómo iba a soportar una clase de pociones con ellos dos juntos???

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ya esta!! Al fin terminé!! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, aunque ya se que quedó un poco bastante escueto… y por fin mi parte favorita, contestar los rr!!:

**GIny-ForEver:** hola!! Debes odiarme por haber tardado tanto… de verdad que fue culpa de mi ordenador! Cuando por fin tengo vacaciones para poder escribir todo lo que quiera y más me quedo sin ordenador ¡¡es horrible!, cierto, a mi tambien me gusto mucho la escena de Draco pegando a Blaise, ya habrá más, tranquila. Yo tambien quiero un Draco para mi!! Hacemos una cosa, tu tequedas con la mitad y yo con la otra ¿si?, hay que compartir!! Hermione ya viste, qeudó completamente transtornada, y el trío aun no sabe nada… y todavía no se cuando se van a enterar… tengo que pensarlo, pero eso lleva su tiempo… bueno, un beso y ¡¡feliz año!! Hasta pronto!

**Rosy:** hola! Ejejejej, seguro que sí, en el fondo Hermione estaba celosa. El baile será en el próximo chap o en el siguiente, la verdad es que aun no lo he pensado, soy muy baga… pro en cuanto pueda ya lo subo. Muchas gracias por leer el fic!! Un beso!

**Amsp14:** hola!! Jeej, cierto, a Ginny casi le da un infarto cuando vio a DRaco, bueno.. a mi tambien me habría dado uno si me encuentro a un tio asi por la calle, xD. A harry ya le voy a poner enseguida las pilas, la verdad es q al principio tenia en mente ponerlo coladito por Ginny, y muchas veces da esa impresión, pero al final em dio un poco de pena. Muchas gracias por todo!! Un beso y espero que nos leamos pronto!

**Pilita lasthope:** hola!! Jejej, si, creo que mucha gente le ha cogido tirria a Hermione después del chap anterior, pobrecita… bueno un beso y muchas gracias!!

**Anzu**: hola! Cierto, la verdad es que yo tambien tengo ganas de que llegue el dia del baile, aunque a ver como hago, porque ya viste en este chap que DRaco no quiere que Blaise se entere de que esta con ella, lo cual es una estupidez, porque el tio no se corta un pelo. Pero bueno… a ver como arreglo eso. Si no una cenita intima, q es mas romantico, un beso y muchas gracias!

**Heka Granger:** hola! Vaya, pues muchas gracias por echar un vistazo a mis otros fics, aunque la verdad es que de todos los que tengo este es de los que menos me gusta, no se por que… además es el que mas fallso tiene, porque el otro dia yo me lo empece a leer y casi me da un ataque, sobre todo con la enorme metedura de pata del chap uno y dos, pero bueno… a mi H/G bueno… no se, supongo que terminaran juntos en el libro, sin embargo con quien mas me gusta GInny es con DRaco. Eso sin duda. Bueno un beso y muchas gracias!!

**Aurioku:** hola! Muchas gracias! Pues aquí tienes el otro chap, siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que estuve con el ordenador mal… afortunadamente ahora ya esta bien. Un beso y espero que te haya gustado el chap!!

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el chap 8!, un beso a todos/as y muchas gracias por leer.

Eyy! Dejadme alguna opinión por favor! Gracias!


	9. capitulo 9

**Antes de nada una cosillaúltimamente no se que me pasa con fanfiction que no me llegan todos los rr, ya en otros capitulos me paso que la gente me echa bronca por no contestar sus rr, lo q pasa es q a mi no me llegan algunos, xq los busco pero no los encuentro por ninguna parte, entonces ya pido disculpas de antemano si no contesto algun rr. Sorryúltimamente fanfiction me odia. **

**CAPITULO 9**

Ginny se levantó esa mañana como otra cualquiera, a las 8 en punto estaba en pie. Se dio una ducha, se vistió, cogió sus libros y mientras lo hacía recordó una cosa �¡hoy tendría la clase infernal con su hermano y Malfoy! Se quedó parada un momento pensando si no sería mejor volver a la cama, donde seguro que estaría muchísimo mejor.

-Ginny, llegamos tarde –avisó Kate saliendo del baño. Cuando vio a su amiga parada en medio de la habitación y con la mirada clavada en la tentadora cama sonrió- vamos, no puede ser para tanto. Se insultarán un poco, pero nada más

-puff, eso espero…

Salieron juntas de la torre de Gryffindor, con los demás alumnos que iban al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Siguieron a la muchedumbre y llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, comieron lo poco que les entró y fueron hasta su clase pociones.

Ni Draco ni Ron habían llegado todavía, por lo que tuvieron que esperar fuera con los demás alumnos a que llegaran. Se entretuvieron hablando con sus compañeros, que no dejaban de hablar del baile.

-y tu con quién iras, Gin? –preguntó una de sus compañeras

-eh… pues… -balbuceó ella sin saber muy bien qué contestar

En ese momento llegó Ron, con Malfoy a unos metros de él.

-buenos días –saludaron ambos como si fueran profesores de verdad- adentro –ordenaron.

Los alumnos hicieron lo que ordenaban y pasaron al interior del aula,Kate y Ginny se sentaron juntas, como siempre.

-bien, hoy vamos a aprender a hacer la poción de invisibilidad, esta poción es muy práctica para… -empezó Draco, pero fue interrumpido por Ron

-te equivocas, la poción de hoy no es la de invisibilidad, es la de….

Draco cogió aire con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarse, y se giró a donde estaba Ron

-la poción de hoy, Weasley, es la que yo diga�¡así que cállate!

-no te atrevas a hablarme así, Malfoy, porque entonces en vez de una clase de pociones vamos a tener una de duelo!

-ja! de duelo dices? Por favor, haciendo un duelo contigo, si es que se le puede llamar así, aun me sobra tiempo para enseñarles el libro entero

-Qué estas diciendo? –gritó Ron mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mesa y encaraba a Malfoy

-lo que estoy diciendo, Weasleypis, que parece que no las pillas, es que eres un maldito mentecato que no sabe ni manejar una rama, mucho menos su varita!

-te voy a dar una que no te va a reconocer ni tu madre –le gritó Ron mientras levantaba el puño

Toda la clase estaba con la boca abierta, y Ginny miraba a Kate con desesperación. Desde luego esa era la mejor clase de pociones que habían tenido nunca. Con horror miraron como Ron levantaba el brazo para pegar a Malfoy, pero él no se hizo esperar y se echó hacia atrás, haciendo que Ron perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera al suelo. Ginny no sabía que hacer y pedía consejo a Kate con la mirada, pero su amiga solo observaba la escena con los ojos abiertos, esperando a ver quien era el ganador.

-podemos empezar de una buena vez, Weasley? –preguntó Malfoy mientras rodaba los ojos.

Ron se incorporó y se mordió los labios para no gritarle a Malfoy lo que pensaba de él, aunque ya se lo había dicho tantas veces que Draco se lo debía de saber de memoria.

-está bien, haremos una cosa, yo le daré clase a esa parte y tu a aquella –propuso el rubio mientras separaba la clase en dos bloques.

-yo mejor le doy a los Gryffindors, y tu a los Slytherin –contestó Ron mientras se dirigía a la parte donde estaba su hermana

-Weasley! que no entiendes? Los Gryffindors son patéticos en esta asignatura, necesitan un buen profesor, por eso yo les daré a ellos. Tú, por tu lado, puedes tratar de enseñarle algo nuevo a los Slytherin, aunque permíteme que lo dude.

Ron se limitó a sonreír fríamente y se dirigió a donde estaba su hermana y el resto de los Gryffindor, Draco apretó la mandíbula y se dirigió hacia los de su casa.

No cruzaron palabra en toda la clase, Ron explicaba como podía, aunque se notaba bastante bien que esa no era su asignatura. Malfoy, por su lado, se notaba más seguro y explicaba las cosas más calmadamente, sin dudar en dar puntos y quitarlos siempre que fuera necesario.

-Qué tal voy, Ginny? –le preguntó Ron a su hermana en un susurro mientras los alumnos hacían las pociones

-bien –contestó ella apartando la mirada de Malfoy, al que no podía dejar de mirar aunque lo intentara

Media hora tardaron los alumnos en terminar de hacer sus pociones, cuando ya todas estuvieron listas Malfoy llamó a Ron.

-weasley!

-que coño quieres, Malfoy

-me parece que deberíamos cambiar ahora, tu corrige los de mi grupo y yo corregiré a los del tuyo.

-por que tanto interés, Malfoy? Tantas ganas tienes de bajarle puntos a mi clase?

-por supuesto, aunque también tengo ganas de comprobar si eres tan mal profesor como pareces o eres peor todavía

-mi grupo ha hecho bien las pociones

-ja! Permíteme que lo dude

-puedes comprobarlo. Cambiaremos de grupo –gritó Ron colérico mientras se dirigía a la mesa de los Slytherins

Draco sonrió ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan idiota, parecía mentira. Avanzó con paso tranquilo hasta la mesa donde estaban Ginny y su dichosa amiguita que no se le despegaba ni un momento. No pudo evitar levantar la cabeza orgullosamente cuando vio el sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas de la pelirroja cuando se acercó a donde estaba ella.

Empezó por la parte de atrás de la clase, atendiendo con rapidez las muchas dudas que tenían los Gryffindors, deseando llegar rápidamente a donde estaba Ginny.

-y bien Weasley ¿preguntas? –dijo cuando llegó a donde estaba la chica, al tiempo que se ponía detrás de ella para aspirar su aroma lo más cerca posible.

-tengo que mezclar esto ya? –preguntó Kate a su lado

-no te he preguntado a ti –bramó Draco mientras con un ademán callaba a la chica.

Ginny no pudo evitar mirar mal a Malfoy, que soltó un bufido

-si, mezcla eso ahora –contestó con voz cansada sin saber a qué pociones se refería la chica, no le apetecía hacer enfadar a la pelirroja, al menos no demasiado.

Ron, desde su perspectiva, observaba sin parar a Malfoy mientras pensaba las respuestas de las difíciles preguntas de sus alumnos, que obviamente hacían a posta para sacar a Ron de sus casillas, y con bastante éxito. Notó una cosa rara… ¿Por qué Malfoy se acercaba tanto a su hermana, no era el hecho de que se acercara a ella, Ron ya suponía que Malfoy se ocuparía de hacerle la vida lo más horrible posible a Ginny mientras estuviera de su profesor, lo que no entendía era por qué Malfoy miraba así a su hermana, y no le gritaba ni nada. Ese Malfoy se estaba ganando una paliza.

El timbre señaló el final de la clase, y los alumnos se levantaron de un salto al tiempo que entregaban las muestras de la poción lo más rápido posible para irse a su siguiente clase. Ginny fue hacia la mesa de Draco y le entregó su bote con la poción rosada en su interior. El chico retuvo su mano entre las suyas un momento mientras le preguntaba:

-todo bien?

-si, muy bien

-nos vemos luego? –más que una pregunta pareció un ruego

-claro –dijo Ginny mientras sonreía

Ron, unos pasos más atrás, observaba con los ojos completamente abiertos cómo Malfoy le sujetaba las manos a su hermana, a penas se contuvo de ir ahí y matarle ¿de que estarían hablando?

La clase terminó y en el aula solo quedaban Ron y Draco, cada uno ocupándose de sus cosas. Ron no le quitaba la vista de encima, como si no le reconociera.

-Qué tanto miras, Weasley? Lo siento pero no eres mi tipo, así que no te hagas ilusiones –dijo Draco molesto de tanta miradita.

-espero, por tu bien, que mi hermana tampoco sea tu tipo –soltó Ron mientras miraba a Draco atentamente, para ver la cara que ponía.

El rubio, que no se lo esperaba, soltó una risa que intentó ser sarcástica, aunque sin mucho éxito.

-a que viene eso? Tu crees que yo estaría con algo que llevara el apellido Weasley? Por una vez en tu vida piensa, aunque comprendo que eso sea demasiado difícil para ti

-mira Malfoy, yo solo te advierto que como te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermana te…

-me que? –cortó él, ya muy harto de Ron

-te mato, así de claro. Mi hermana no tiene nada que ver con nuestras peleas.

-verás, Weasley, la cosa es tan sencilla como esto: yo hago lo que me da la gana, y si me da la gana de tirarme a tu hermana, me la tiro, y si me da la gana de no hacerlo, no lo hago

Ron, en un arranque de furia, sujetó a Draco por el cuello de la túnica y lo lanzó contra la mesa del profesor, sobre la que cayó en una postura no muy cómoda. El pelirrojo volvió sobre él y sacó su varita mientras lo apuntaba.

-no bromeo, Malfoy, como te vuelva a ver cerca de mi hermana te mato ¿esta claro?

-no me asustas, Weasley

-Ron! –dos voces llamaron la atención de ambos.

Malfoy se levantó y Ron se giró en el momento justo en que Harry y Hermione, ambos sin mucha sorpresa al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo, entraban en la habitación

-que hacéis aquí? –preguntó Ron mientras se apartaba un poco de Malfoy y levantaba la varita, pero sin quitar la mirada de él

-venimos a recogerte, pero ¿que paso? –preguntó con preocupación Hermione ¿ya se había enterado Ron de lo que tenía Ginny con Malfoy?

-nada… -aclaró Ron mientras se iba con sus amigos- estas avisado, Malfoy

-mira como tiemblo –dijo el chico mientras agitaba las manos delante de Ron y se tocaba el labio, por el que caía un hilillo de sangre.

Ron, Harry y Hermione salieron del aula, y en completo silencio se encaminaron hacia la siguiente clase.

-vosotros creéis que Malfoy y Ginny tienen algo? –preguntó Ron

Harry se echó a reír como un histérico, y Hermione puso los ojos como platos, pero trató de simularlo bien, acompañando a Harry en sus carcajadas.

-por favor, Ron ¿Ginny y Malfoy? Tu hermana tiene mucho mejor gusto, yo creo que hay más posibilidades de que Snape sea un ser humano antes que eso, y ya es decir.

-si, bueno… no se, es que…

-Ron, tu hermana no tiene nada con Malfoy, si fuera así yo lo sabría –mintió Hermione mientras trataba de cambiar de tema con un ademán impaciente

-si, pero si lo supieras tampoco me lo dirías

Ahí si que tenía razón, odiaba mentirle a Ron, pero confiaba en Ginny, y si estaba con Malfoy era porque… bueno, alguna razón lógica tendría.

-de verdad, entre tu hermana y Malfoy no hay nada.

-de todas formas estaré pendiente ¿con quien va a ir al baile?

-no lo se…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Al fin se habían acabado las clases del día, en la hora de la comida había recibido una carta de Draco que le decía que fuera a la estatua del hada justo después de comer, lo cual era perfecto porque Ginny había tenido una idea para poder ir al baile con Draco sin que nadie se enterara de que era ella, así se evitaría problemas con su hermano y todos los cotilleos, que ya eran muy numerosos desde lo del partido.

-hola, pelirroja –saludó el rubio antes de darle un beso

-hola –saludó ella mientras recibía el beso con una sonrisa

Se separaron y miraron a su alrededor, temiendo que alguien los hubiera visto

-Qué te paso en el labio? –preguntó Ginny con preocupación

-nada… tu hermano que…

-fue Ron? –gritó Ginny con los ojos como platos ¿su hermano era idota o que?

-me dijo que me alejara de ti

-lo sabe? –preguntó Ginny horrorizada

-no, pero tu hermano tiene pájaros en la cabeza, aunque esta vez son acertados. De todas formas tranquila porque no sabe nada a ciencia cierta –con un ademán trató de sacarle importancia al asunto.

-he tenido una idea para lo del baile! –saltó la pelirroja, recordando el tema importante y más convencida que nunca de que cuanto más lejos estuviera su hermano, mucho mejor.

-ah, si? Yo también, nos quedamos en la habitación y lo celebramos solos –propuso con un brillo en los ojos

-tu hazme caso a mi –dijo ella mientras se acercaba y hundía su cabeza en el pecho de Draco- espérame dentro de una semana, el día del baile, en las escaleras ¿de acuerdo?

-bueno… si no queda más remedio confiaré en ti, pero digo yo que podrías darme un adelanto ¿no? Una semana es mucho tiempo

Ginny sonrió y le besó, demostrando las ganas que tenía de hacerlo desde que lo había visto en clase de pociones.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Una semana había pasado, y el día del baile había llegado, por fin. Ginny había ido con Kate, la cual se había decidido al fin a pedirle a Harry que fuera con ella al baile, a comprar cada una su traje para el baile. Se habían pasado el día entero en Hogsmeade, y habían comprado los más económicos y bonitos que había, lo cual no era difícil porque cualquiera le sentaba bien. Ron había estado todo el día encima de ella, preguntándole sin parar con quien iba a ir al baile, aunque ella le había dicho que no iba a ir, pero no le había aclarado por qué, en primer lugar porque no tenía excusa, y en segundo lugar porque sus cosas eran sus cosas y su hermano no tenía nada que ver con ellas. Hermione, por su lado, no había dejado de mandarle indirectas a Ginny sobre que podría decírselo a Ron, que él no haría nada, pero la pelirroja lo dudaba enormemente, porque su hermano había dado todas las clases de pociones hasta que volvió Snape, y no había quitado la vista de encima de ella y de Draco, vigilándolos todo el día. Incluso le había mandado un par de indirectas sobre el rubio en una comida, pero ella se hizo la tonta.

Draco, por su lado, había pasado una semana un poco más estresante que la de Ginny, el creía que eso ya había pasado, pero Blaise seguía vigilándolo sin parar, aunque su padre últimamente también estaba muy pesado, por no decir muchísimo, no dejaba de preguntarle si ya había notado el cambio de poder, pero el seguía sin notar nada raro; de hecho estaba empezando a preocuparse en serio por ese tema¿Por qué tanta importancia a su poder? Supuestamente era algo normal en los Malfoy, entonces ¿para que tanta preocupación? Aparcando el tema de su padre, el baile se acercaba y Draco seguía sin saber qué era lo que Ginny tenía preparado para que pudieran ir juntos, aunque seguramente sería buena idea, porque aunque pareciera increíble Ginny era inteligente¡y eso que llevaba el apellido Weasley! La verdad es que la idea de poder estar con Ginny delante de las narices del Weasley sin que él se diera cuenta, le gustaba casi tanto como el estar con Ginny. ¡como odiaba a Ron!

Faltaban dos horas para el baile, y Ginny no había dejado de preparar a Kate y viceversa, aunque la que más ayuda necesitaba era Ginny, porque tenía que cambiarse el pelo y hacer la poción. La poción era muy simple, la había encontrado en la biblioteca un día que buscaba información sobre las brujas de la edad media para un trabajo. Solo tenía unos 8 ingredientes, había que mezclarlos y luego dejarlos reposar tres días, el efecto era inmediato, cambiaría las facciones de su cara, y así nadie la reconocería. Solo el pelo y los ojos quedaban igual, pero para eso ya tenía el tinte preparado, por primera vez en su vida sería morena en vez de pelirroja.

-ya estoy –anunció Kate mientras se miraba en el espejo. Llevaba un vestido azul claro, largo y de mangas cortas, el escote era bastante pronunciado y desde luego Harry se moriría cuando la viera- vamos contigo

-estas preciosa

-gracias, ojalá Harry piense lo mismo

-jajaja, seguro, ayúdame por favor

-claro

Empezaron con la poción, Ginny se la bebió de golpe, porque sabía muy mal. Esperó unos momentos y enseguida notó un hormigueo en su cara, un dolor débil, pero un dolor a fin de cuentas, se extendió desde sus orejas hasta la punta de su nariz. Soltó un grito de dolor, el cual trató de reprimir malamente.

-estas bien? –preguntó Kate con preocupación

-si… -jadeó Ginny, apoyada en al pared, mientras notaba como el dolor iba amainando¿que tal estoy? –preguntó con preocupación mientras miraba a Kate, que sonrió

-se me hace raro verte así, pero estas muy guapa, tuviste suerte con la cara. Toma –dijo mientras le extendía un espejo.

Ginny se miró con cierto temor, facciones finas, piel blanca, sus mismos ojos, lo único que no cambiaba. No estaba mal, y solo serían por 4 horas, así que….

Esperaron el tiempo justo hasta que por fin estuvieron listas y bajaron a la sala común, donde Kate quedó con Harry. Ginny, por su lado, se escabulló por el retrato antes de que su hermano u otra persona conocida bajara.

Draco estaba apoyado en la pared, justo en frente tenía las amplias escaleras a las que miraba impaciente. Vio bajar a Potter y a la amiga de Ginny, ambos agarrados de la mano y por lo que pudo ver a Potter se le caía la baba, aunque sin lugar a dudas Ginny estaría el doble de mejor.

Entonces su mirada se paró en una chica que bajaba por las escalas, tenía el pelo negro largo, cayéndole hasta la cintura, llevaba un vestido verde claro que le contrastaba con el pelo, le recordaba mucho a alguien, sobre todo en la forma de caminar, pero no conseguía situarse. La chica se fue acercando a donde estaba él, pero Draco cambió la mirada hasta las escaleras de nuevo, no fuera a ser que bajara Ginny y la liara.

La chica se acercaba a él cada vez más, y a Draco no le hizo falta más que mirar a sus ojos para saber que era Ginny. La morena se acercó a el y le besó lenta y profundamente. Él le correspondió como si estuvieran solos, en la habitación, sin nadie mirándolos a su alrededor. Pero de repente la chica se separó y lo miró con cara enfadada mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

-Cómo te dejas besar tan fácilmente?

-hola, Ginny –saludó él con una sonrisa, ahora sin ninguna duda de que era ella

-sabias que era yo? –preguntó aliviada, el hecho de que Draco se dejara besar por la primera que pasaba no le hacía ni pizca de gracia

-pues claro que si, tonta, anda vamos, que quiero presumir de ti –dijo mientras agarraba a la morena de la cintura y la llevaba hasta el gran comedor.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con la gran sala totalmente decorada. Por el techo y suspendidas en el aire colgaban velas de todos los colores. En el centro de la sala, la cual parecía mucho más amplia ya que las largas mesas de las cuatro casas habían sido sustituidas por pequeñas mesas con capacidad para 8 personas, había una fuente de cristal por la que salían pequeñas bolitas luminosas, dando más luz a la gran estancia. En el centro de la pistas ya había algunos alumnos bailando, entre los que estaban Ron y Hermione, sonriendo sin parar y mirándose con cara tonta el uno al otro.

-queridos alumnos! –La voz del profesor Dumbledore hizo que la débil música que sonaba se parara en seco y que todas las miradas se posaran en él- antes de que este baile comience quiero darles la bienvenida a todos, espero que os lo paséis bien y que la comida sea de vuestro agrado, al menos del mío si lo es. ¡Que suene la música!

Otra vez el ambiente volvió a ser el mismo, Ginny estaba maravillada con todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, pero lo que más le gustaba era la compañía.

-bailamos? –pidió ginny mientras ponía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Malfoy, que sonrió y aceptó a regañadientes, eso de bailar no le gustaba mucho.

Ginny no podía dejar de sonreír, aunque lo intentara, era como si la sonrisa formara parte de su cara. ¡estaba bailando con Malfoy delante de todo el colegio, su hermano incluido! Era increíble. Notó como la mirada de Zabini y la de su hermano estaban puestas en ambos. Ron solo les miró, y cuando comprobó que Malfoy no estaba con su hermana se tranquilizó y volvió a tratar de conquistar a Hermione. Kate, que era la única que sabía la verdad, le echo la lengua a su amiga mientras se hundía más en los brazos de Harry.

-estas preciosa, aunque echo de menos tu pelo rojo

-vaya, y yo que creía que mi pelo rojo no te gustaba

-no me gusta el pelo rojo de tu hermano, el tuyo me encanta –confesó él mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Después de estar bailando un rato la música se detuvo, dejando unos momentos para cenar. Ginny y Draco se sentaron en una mesa con desconocidos, así podrían estar solos, medianamente. El rubio notaba, con mucha molestia, que la mirada de Blaise no se despegaba de él, y eso lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso ¿es que no se lo podía quitar de encima ni un momento¿Qué tanto problema tenía con las tías que estaba?

Comieron casi en silencio, escuchando las conversaciones de los demás alumnos con los que compartían mesa. Cuando la música volvió a sonar Ginny se levantó de un salto y arrastró a Draco nuevamente a la pista, que iba maldiciendo sin parar, desde luego eso de bailar no era lo suyo.

-no se de que te quejas tanto, bailas bien –animó Ginny mientras se acercaba más a él para la canción lenta que estaba sonando en ese momento

-odio bailar

-hola, Draco –saludó una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos jóvenes se giraron y se encontraron cara a cara con Blaise Zabini, que sonreía maliciosamente sin quitarle la vista de encima a Ginny, como si tratara de mirar dentro de ella; la chica bajó al momento la vista, ocultando sus ojos.

-adiós, Zabini

-no me la vas a presentar? Yo si quieres te presento a la mía, se llama Laura –dijo mientras señalaba a una chica rubia que estaba sentada en una mesa, hablando con más Slytherins

-adiós, Zabini –repitió Draco, esta vez con el tono mucho más frío y arrastrando las palabras.

Blaise sonrió, volvió a mirar a Ginny y se alejó a paso rápido a donde estaba Laura, al lado de la que se sentó tranquilamente.

-Qué te pasa con Zabini? –preguntó Ginny confundida

-es imbecil, tu aléjate de él

-es una orden? –su tono sonó duro

-es un consejo, pero hazlo

A unos pasos de ellos Ron y Hermione bailaban tranquilamente, agarrados el uno al otro y sin poder evitar sentirse raros por estar así

-Quién es la chica con la que está Malfoy? –Preguntó de repente Ron- no la había visto nunca ¿es nueva?

Hermoine, por primera vez en la noche, reparó en Malfoy y en la chica que bailaba con él

-no se, tal vez no sea del colegio, ya sabes como es Malfoy, seguro que la ha traído de fuera –mintió ella, casi segura de que era Ginny.

-y Ginny? sabes algo de ella?

-ya te había dicho que no iba a venir

-ya… pero no me dijo por qué

-ni a mi, pero sus razones tendrá –Hermione trató de sacarle importancia al asunto, pero sin mucho éxito, porque las ideas más inverosímiles estaban empezando a surgir en la mente de Ron.

-vamos a mi habitación –propuso Draco en un susurro, mientras apretaba más a Ginny contra él

Una sensación de terror ascendió por el cuerpo de la chica mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo¿ir a la habitación de Malfoy?

-Draco yo… no… estoy… prepar..

-ya lo se, y no tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres, solo… estar solos, aquí nadie nos quita la vista de encima. Solo quiero estar contigo

Un poco más confiada Ginny asintió y se dejó guiar por Malfoy, que la condujo por todo el castillo hasta las mazmorras. Pasaron por un sinfín de pasadizos llenos de cuadros de Salazar Slytherin y de sus descendientes hasta llegar a una columna con una serpiente con mirada feroz enroscada alrededor de ella, frente a la que se paró Draco.

-_rakontis_ –dijo el chico alto y claro, la serpiente enroscada se movió, al igual que la columna, que dejó paso a ambos chicos.

Con un ademán Draco invitó a Ginny a entrar, la cual miró a su alrededor al verse en medio de la sala común de Slytherin, en la que nunca pensó que estaría. Una chimenea estaba situada en el centro justo, alrededor de ella había muchos sillones verdes, colocados en hileras. Tres mesas de madera estaban en frente de unas amplias ventanas, y estandartes de la casa y dibujos de serpientes enroscadas en las columnas estaban repartidos por todas partes.

-vamos –invitó Draco mientras rodeaba la cintura de Ginny con sus brazos y la guiaba a su habitación, no fuera a ser que entrara alguien.

Subieron por unas escaleras de piedra estrechas y llegaron a un largo pasillo lleno de puertas, el rubio se dirigió hacia una de las últimas y abrió la puerta. El interior era como el de todas las demás: una chimenea, un armario, una cama, una mesa, dos ventanas y una puerta que debía conducir al cuarto de baño; lo único que había de diferente era que era una habitación para una sola persona.

-tienes una habitación solo para ti? –preguntó ella sin poder ocultar si asombro

-si –contestó orgullosamente, miró a Ginny y sonrió al ver que su cara volvía a ser la misma de siempre- te pasó el conjuro

-ya tan pronto? –Preguntó con preocupación mientras se miraba en el espejo- el libro ponía que duraría cuatro horas

-y cuatro horas han pasado

-si? Vaya, que rápido

-es que estando conmigo el tiempo pasa volando

-baja modestia que sube Malfoy –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Draco se quedó largo rato mirándola, ahora sí que era ella, y el vestido le favorecía mucho más con su verdadera cara, solo faltaba algo… sacó su varita y apuntó a Ginny con ella, la chica lo miró expectante

-que haces? –preguntó extrañada

-_removidus_ –dijo Draco mientras señalaba el pelo de la chica, que se volvió rojo, como siempre- ahora sí

La pelirroja sonrió y se dejó besar por Draco, que ya se había acercado a ella. No contaron el tiempo que estuvieron besándose y abrazándose, moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la lenta música que llegaba desde el Gran Comedor. A cada rato los besos de Draco se hacían más profundos y exigentes, como si necesitaran mucho más de la pelirroja, y de hecho era lo que necesitaba, desde que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía no había dejado de necesitarla con él ni un solo momento, por muy raro que sonara todo eso. ¡el necesitando a una Weasley! Bueno… cosas más raras se habían visto ¿no?

-draco, espera –pidió Ginny nerviosa, mientras notaba las manos del chico ascendiendo por el interior de su vestido- te dije que…

-si, perdona, lo siento –se disculpó, se había dejado llevar demasiado, pero es que era inevitable- te quedas a dormir?

-pero… ¿y mañana para salir?

-no pienses en mañana –dijo Draco

-solo hay una cama

-eso a mi no me parece un problema

-la verdad es que a mi tampoco

Draco abrazó a Ginny por detrás y la guió hasta la cama mientras la besaba cariñosamente en el cuello, la pelirroja sonreía mientras sentía las cosquillas que Draco le estaba haciendo. Pero entonces un sonido les sacó a ambos de su momento, la chimenea empezó a chisporrotear, avisando que alguien trataba de entrar.

-mierda… -susurró el rubio con la seguridad de que la persona que estaba al otro lado era su padre. Si encontraba a Ginny ahí les mataba a ambos, seguro.

-Qué pasa? –preguntó Ginny confundida

-métete en la cama y escóndete ¡corre! –instó Draco mientras empujaba a Ginny y la ayudaba a meterse entre las sábanas- hazte la dormida y no te muevas!

-hola Draco –dijo la voz de su padre desde la chimenea

El rubio se giró y caminó hacia el reflejo de su padre, dibujado entre las llamas rojas, rogando que no hubiera escuchado lo que le acababa de decir a la pelirroja.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

hola! Bueno, como veis este capitulo lo he hecho un poco más largo, espero que no se haya pesado… lucius siempre molestando ¡desde luego! Vergüenza debería darle! Ah otra cosa, hay un problema con fanfiction al subir los fics, que cada vez que pones dos símbolos seguidos te los come, así que por eso faltan algunos. Y muchas gracias por vuestros rr! Me hace muchísima ilusión recibirlos y siempre me pongo a saltar en medio de la habitación cada vez que leo alguno xD. Ojala este chap también os haya gustado. Un beso a todas, y muy especialmente a los que os habéis molestado en dejarme algún rr ¡muchas gracias!

Contestaciones:

**Heka Granger:** hola! Si, al fin se me volvió a arreglar el ordenador, menos mal, pero el otro día aun tuve otro problema más con la tarjeta de red, desde luego este cacharro esta maldito, cada día estoy más segura de ello. Si al final lees otro de mis fics ojala te gusten, si quieres que te recomiende alguno serían la misión y doble juego, porque el de vuelve fue el primero que escribí y en muchas partes es soporífero, además DRaco esta demasiado blandengue, a mi personalmente de esta pareja el que más me gusta es la mision, pero bueno, te lo dejo a tu gusto. Muchas gracias por el rr y por seguir mi historia, un beso y hasta pronto!

**Zoe simitis:** hola! Este también me quedo largo, espero que no demasiado, no me gusta hacer los capitulos pesados… me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, ojalá este tambien! Este vez no fue mala y metí la clase de pociones y el baile en el mismo capitulo, para no hacer esperar a la gente, no soy tan mala como parezco xD. Un beso y muchas gracias por el rr!

**Pilita-lasthope**: hola, xd cierto, si malfoy es mi profesor yo tambien iría a clase con una sonrisa en la cara, de hecho creo que iría aunque estuviera enferma. xD, gracias y ojala te haya gustado el chap!

**Ashley-malfoy :P:** hola! Bueno… eso de pobre gin XD, a mi no me importaria ser ella aunque solo fuera por un rato, pero que ese rato estuviera con malfoy, claro. Al final la clase no fue para tanto, casi se matan y ron medio lo descubrio todo, pero bah, lo tipico xD ¡creeme si pongo a harry con alguien no sera con cho! Yo tambien la odio, aunque empece a cogerle mania con los fics, porque antes medio la soportaba, pero ahora no puedo ni leer su nombre, asi que imaginate lo que me costaria escribirlo. No me digas que tu tambien eres de Pontevedra! No me lo creo! De Pontevedra ciudad? Yo si! Que bien! xD, q fuerte. Conozco tambien, gracias a fanfiction, a unas chicas de Coruña y un dia ya me dijeron que teniamos que quedar, a ver cuando… para que luego digan que Internet no sirve para nada ¡conoces a un porron de gente! Xd. Muchas gracias por el rr y ojala t haya gustado el chap. Hasta pronto!

**Luthien**: hola! xD pues muchas gracais por leerlo, la verdad es que a mi este no me gusta mucho, y todo desde un dia que lo lei desde el principio y me quede con los ojos como platos al ver los errores que puse, no se como me pude despistar tanto; aunque el carácter de draco tampoco me gusta mucho, a mi me gusta mas en la mision o en doble juego, en el ultimo sobre todo, oprque en este es muy blandengue no? Bueno no se para gustos hay colores xD, muchas gracias y hasta pronto!

**Lady Laura Malfoy**: hola! Xd me alegro que te gusten largos, la verdad es que yo no soy de hacer los chaps muy largos xq siempre me da miedo a q sean un toston, pero bueno… visto que la gente los prefiere yo escucho y obedezco. Cierto! Les dejan dar clase sin terminar el colegio, aunq yo no se q decirte, yo creo q seria una pesima profesora, ademas pnsar en tratar de enseñar algo a gente como la q tngo en mi clase… buff, creo q pediria la jubilación anticipada. xD un beso y muchas gracias!

**Amsp14:** hola! xD cierto, Ginny siempre esta en el medio de un gran desastre, pobrecilla, aunq bueno, q no se qje tanto q esta con malfoy. Al final en la clase no puse mucho, como viste, xq si no no me entraba el baile, y quria ponerlo ya en este chap. Bueno, por ahora ron no se ha enterado de q hermione lo sabe, pero a ver q pasa cuando se entere, ginny se las ingenio bien, pero ahora tiene un problema peor. Xd, muchas gracias y hasta pronto!

**Daniela Lupin de Black**: hola! Bellico, xd estoy de acuerdo, lindo, xd sale malfoy asi q tambien, pero porno? Xdd muchas gracias ojala t haya gustado.

**Anzu:** wolas! Okis, la clase ya la tuviste ahí, xd espero q no t hubiera decpcionado xq no puse mucho… un beso y gracias por el rr


End file.
